Animales Fantásticos y Dónde Encontrarlos 2
by iamananonymouswriter
Summary: Newt Scamander embarca hacia Londres tras los sucesos ocurridos en Nueva York. Y esta vez no viaja solo. Su nuevo objetivo es escribir y publicar su libro tan rápidamente como le sea posible. Ya sabemos que lo logrará, pero… ¿Logrará no meterse en líos y levar una vida tranquila como le dijo a Tina?, ¿o aparecerán nuevos, o más bien, viejos, imprevistos…? (Comenten por favor)
1. Capítulo 1: El Obscurial

**Capítulo 1: El Obscurial**

 _(Newt entra en su camarote, se asegura de que no hay nadie alrededor y cierra la puerta, mira por la ventanilla, echa un vistazo a la habitación, coloca su maleta sobre el escritorio y la golpea dos veces)_

 **Newt:** ¿Credence? Puedes salir, ya no hay peligro. _(Espera)_ Vamos… Sé que estás ahí.

 **Credence:** _(Sale de la maleta, aún asustado)_

 **Newt:** No tienes nada que temer, yo cuidaré de ti, no dejaré que te hagan daño. Pero he de advertirte una cosa muy importante: no debes salir del camarote. Lo sé, puede parecer agobiante, pero la maleta es muy amplia, y además, te enseñaré todo lo que sé sobre mis animales. Ya verás, son muy cariñosos, mucho más que los humanos. Te dejaré mi cama y te daré la comida que sirvan en el barco. Pero recuerda: no debes salir de la habitación. Solo he comprado un billete y estás aquí de polizón. Ya me he metido en suficientes líos en Nueva York y no me gustaría que me detengan otra vez.

 **Credence:** Está bien, gracias Sr. Scamander.

 **Newt:** Llámame Newt.

 **Credence:** _(Asiente)_

 **Newt:** El viaje es un poco largo: durará unos diez días. Yo voy a aprovechar para escribir el manuscrito de mi libro. Cuando lleguemos a Londres iré a mi antiguo colegio, necesito ir a la biblioteca para documentarme, y para hablar con uno de mis profesores, Albus Dumbeldore. Es el mejor mago que conozco, creo que sería conveniente tenerle al corriente de la situación, podría sernos de gran ayuda.

 **Credence:** _(Asiente)_

 _(Credence duerme mientras Newt escribe en el escritorio, dentro de su maleta, a la luz de una vela para no despertar a Credence ni a sus animales)_

 _(Newt deja una bandeja con el desayuno –tostadas, tomate, café con leche y un jugo de naranja– y continúa escribiendo)_

 _(Newt da de comer a sus animales y explica a Credence cosas sobre ellos)_

 _(Newt y Credence viajan en coche a Hogwarts)_

 **Newt:** _(Toca en la puerta)_

 _(La puerta se abre)_

 **Conserje:** ¿Qué le trae por aquí, Sr. Scamander?

 **Newt:** Vengo a ver al profesor Dumbeldore.

 **Conserje:** Está bien, pase, pero no haga cosas raras esta vez.

 **Newt:** Descuide, todo está bajo control. _(Sonríe y avanza a lo largo del castillo)_

 _(Newt toca en la puerta del despacho)_

 **Newt:** ¿Se puede?

 **Dumbeldore:** Adelante.

 **Newt:** _(Pasa)_ Buenos días, Profesor Dumbeldore.

 **Dumbeldore:** ¡Newt, qué sorpresa verte! ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

 **Newt:** A decir verdad, muchas cosas, Profesor. Tanto buenas como malas.

 **Dumbeldore:** _(Pone cara de sorpresa)_

 **Newt:** Verá, estoy escribiendo un libro y he elegido la biblioteca de Hogwarts para documentarme. Además, me gustaría que le echara un vistazo. _(Pausa)_ Y sería todo un honor para mí que accediera a escribir el prólogo. _(Sonríe)_ Si usted quiere, claro.

 **Dumbeldore:** _(Sonríe)_ Me encantaría.

 **Newt:** Y, cambiando de tema…, ¿está al corriente de lo que ha pasado en Norteamérica con Gellert Grindelwald?

 **Dumbeldore:** Sí, lo he visto en _El Profeta_. Habéis hecho un buen trabajo.

 **Newt:** Gracias, Profesor. Pero he de confesarle algo. _(Pausa)_ Si me permite… _(Cierra la puerta)_ ¿Credence? _(Credence sale de la maleta)_

 **Dumbeldore:** _(Sorprendido)_ ¿Cómo es posible?

 **Newt:** Es un verdadero milagro.

 **Dumbeldore:** ¿Ha estado contigo todo este tiempo?

 **Newt:** Sí, ha venido conmigo en el barco.

 **Dumbeldore:** _(Dirigiéndose a Credence)_ Y dime muchacho, ¿qué edad tienes?

 **Credence:** _(Tímidamente)_ Veinte Señor.

 **Dumbeldore:** Sin duda, es sorprendente.

 **Credence:** Esto me ha hecho pensar…, Profesor Dumbeldore… ¿Cree usted que es posible que un obscurial pueda perder su fuerza maligna y vuelva a ser como antes?

 **Dumbeldore:** Sinceramente, lo veo muy complicado, por no decir imposible. Pero creo que si un obscurial recibe un el cariño necesario y aprende a confiar en las personas, puede recuperar sus facultades como mago. No obstante, si por alguna razón se siente amenazado, su fuerza oscura se descontrolará y arrasará con todo lo que tenga a su paso, incluso con su propia vida.

 _(Credence y Newt bajan la cabeza, decepcionados)_

 **Dumbeldore:** Pero no os desaniméis. _(Pausa)_ Newt, tú estás haciendo todo lo posible. Le estás enseñando a Credence la fuerza mágica más poderosa del mundo: el amor, tanto por las personas como por los animales.

 **Newt:** _(Sonríe)_

 **Dumbeldore:** ¿Por qué no descansáis un poco? Parecéis agotados, os buscaré una habitación.

 **Newt:** Si no le importa, acompañe a Credence a la habitación. Yo iré primero a la biblioteca.

 **Dumbeldore:** El viaje ha sido muy largo, deberías descansar un poco, ¿no crees?

 **Newt:** Ya habrá tiempo para eso luego. Ahora he de acabar esto cuanto antes.

 **Dumbeldore:** ¿A qué se debe tanta prisa?

 **Newt:** Prometí a una persona muy importante para mí que le entregaría la primera copia en persona. Y me gustaría entregárselo, como muy tarde, en Navidad.

 **Dumbeldore:** _(Sonríe) (Pícaramente)_ Ya veo… Me imaginaba que había algo detrás de todo esto.

 **Newt:** _(Sonríe)_

 **Dumbeldore:** Esperemos que tu familia no te eche demasiado de menos este año.

 **Newt:** _(Sonríe)_ Seguro que Theseus tiene muchas anécdotas que contar, los mantendrá entretenidos. _(Sonríe)_

 _(En la biblioteca, a media noche)_

 **Newt:** _(Escribe una carta)_

"Queridas Tina y Queenie,

Espero que ambas estéis bien, y que Jacob haya conseguido abrir su panadería. Yo estoy trabajando duro en mi libro, ya casi he terminado. Si todo va bien, creo que podré visitaros sobre el 20 de diciembre y entregar a Tina lo que le prometí. Llegaré en el primer barco de la mañana.

Espero que nos veamos pronto,

Newt"

 _(Cierra la carta, se la da a una lechuza y abre la ventana)_ Lleva esto a América, a casa de las Goldstein, y por favor, ten mucho cuidado.

 **Dumbeldore:** _(Se acerca a Newt)_ ¿Cómo vas con el trabajo?

 **Newt:** Bien, acabo de terminar, aquí tiene. _(Le entrega el manuscrito)_

 **Dumbeldore:** _(Coge las hojas)_ Muchas gracias. _(Se gira para salir de la biblioteca)_

 **Newt:** _(Girándose hacia Dumbeldore)_ Perdone, Profesor, ¿puedo preguntarle una cosa?

 **Dumbeldore:** ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?

 **Newt:** Antes, cuando hablamos en su despacho, parecía como si supiera bastante sobre los obscurials.

 **Dumbeldore:** Desgraciadamente, así es.

 **Newt:** _(Observa a Dumbeldore con intriga y atención)_

 **Dumbeldore:** Verás Newt, yo tenía una hermana, se llamaba Ariana. Cuando era una niña, unos chicos muggles la vieron haciendo magia y la atacaron, la pobre Ariana quedó traumatizada _(Recuerdo)._ Después de eso, nunca volvió a ser la misma: se transformó en un obscurial, sus poderes se descontrolaron de tal forma que resultaba un peligro para todos _(Recuerdo)._ Mi padre se enfadó mucho por ello y atacó a los tres chicos, lo que hizo que fuera encerrado de por vida en Azkaban. Poco después, nos mudamos para evitar los problemas. Pero estos no cesaron, los ataques de ira y miedo de Ariana fueron a peor y ocasionaron la muerte accidental de nuestra madre _(Recuerdo)_.Mi hermano, Aberforth, y yo nos hicimos cargo de Ariana y la protegimos para que no la encerraran, o peor, la mataran. Pero yo, como adolescente que era, tuve la desgracia de toparme con lo que más desconcentra a cualquier joven: el amor. _(Pausa)_ Sí…, Gellert se mudó a una casa cercana a la nuestra, y yo, poco a poco, empecé a pasar más rato con él que cuidando de Ariana…

 **Newt:** _(Sorprendido y algo asustado)_ E-Espere, con "Gellert" no se referirá usted a Grindelwald, ¿verdad?

 **Dumbeldore:** Me gustaría responder que no, pero desgraciadamente así fue _(Recuerdo)._ Nos llevábamos muy bien en aquel entonces, éramos dos jóvenes ambiciosos, los dos buscábamos las ansiadas Reliquias de la Muerte. Esto me ocasionó muchas peleas con mi hermano, que siempre me echaba en cara lo poco que atendía a mi hermana y mi poca dedicación en mis estudios como mago. Pero ya sabes, cuando te enamoras… En fin, las peleas con mi hermano se volvieron cada vez más frecuentes y este acabó discutiendo con Grindelwald, quien le lanzó la maldición Cruciatus, provocando así un duelo entre los tres _(Recuerdo)._ Al ver lo que ocurría, mi hermana quiso intervenir y su fuerza se descontroló, uno de nosotros, nunca supimos quien fue, sin querer, lanzó la maldición asesina a Ariana y la mató _(Recuerdo)._ Todavía nos culpamos por ello. _(Pausa)._ Sin embargo, mientras Aberforth y yo hemos llevado una vida medianamente tranquila, Grindelwald desató su furia en una serie de asesinatos; se pasó al lado oscuro.

 **Newt:** _(Sorprendido y algo aturdido)_ Lo siento mucho, no sabía nada de esto.

 **Dumbeldore:** Eso no fue lo peor…

 **Newt:** _(Sorprendido y asustado)_ ¿Aún hay más?

 **Dumbeldore:** Sí, Grindelwald logró hacerse con una de las tres reliquias de la Muerte, por eso es tan poderoso, y por eso ha causado tantos estragos en Europa, y más recientemente en Nueva York. Grindelwald tiene en su poder la Varita de Saúco.

 **Newt:** _(Sorprendido)_ ¿Cómo pude no darme cuenta?

 **Dumbeldore:** No te culpes, probablemente ocultó la varita para que nadie lo notara y usó otra varita en su lugar _(Pausa)_.¿Por qué no vamos a dormir?, necesitamos descansar. Así mañana tendré la cabeza despejada para leer tu nuevo libro.

 **Newt:** _(Esboza una sonrisa)_ Gracias, Profesor. Buenas noches.

 **Dumbeldore:** Buenas noches.

 **Newt:** _(Entra al cuarto sigilosamente)_

 **Credence:** _(Medio dormido)_ Mmm…

 **Newt:** _(En voz baja)_ Siento haberte despertado.

 **Credence:** _(Medio dormido, en voz baja)_ No pasa nada, ¿por qué has tardado tanto?

 **Newt:** _(En voz baja)_ Estaba hablando con el Profesor Dumbeldore.

 **Credence:** _(Medio dormido, en voz baja)_ ¿Ya has acabado el libro?

 **Newt:** _(En voz baja)_ Sí, solo falta el prólogo.

 **Credence:** _(Medio dormido, en voz baja)_ Genial… _(bosteza)_ Buenas noches. _(Se gira y se vuelve a dormir)_

 **Newt:** _(En voz baja)_ Buenas noches. _(Se deja caer sobre la cama, hablando para sí mismo)_ Después de esto no creo que consiga pegar ojo hoy…

 **Dumbeldore:** _(Entrega a Newt el libro con el prólogo)_ Me ha encantado, gracias por dejarme formar parte de esto. Ojalá muy pronto pueda añadirlo como libro de texto básico para los alumnos de Hogwarts.

 **Newt:** _(Sonríe)_ ¡Eso sería genial! Si todo va bien, estará publicado a principios de año.

 _(En el barco: Newt dibuja las ilustraciones para su libro mientras Credence alimenta a los animales)_

 _(En el camarote del barco)_

 **Newt:** _(Suspira agotado)_ ¡Terminé! _(Guarda el libro en la maleta. Mira a Credence y lo despierta suavemente)_ Credence, despierta, ya estamos a punto de atracar.

 **Credence:** _(Se levanta)_ ¿Llevas toda la noche trabajando?

 **Newt:** Em…, no, simplemente madrugué un poco para terminar –miente–.

 **Credence:** ¿De verdad? Pareces agotado.

 **Newt:** Estoy bien. _(Finge una sonrisa)_

 **Credence:** _(Va al baño a cambiarse y prepararse)_

 **Newt:** _(Se frota las sienes y suspira de cansancio) (Pickett se sube por su ropa y le hace un gesto cariñoso) (Sonríe)_

 **Credence:** Ya estoy.

 **Newt:** Bien. _(Abre la maleta y Credence se mete dentro, coge la maleta, esconde a Pickett en su bolsillo y se dirige a abandonar el barco)_

 **Newt:** _(Ve a Tina y comienza a bajar, su visión se va nublando y siente que le faltan fuerzas para caminar, se teletransporta para acortar camino)_

 **Tina:** _(Ve a Newt y va corriendo alegre hacia él)_ ¡Newt!

 **Newt:** _(Alza la vista, mira a Tina, todo se vuelve borroso, cada vez más borroso, al final, todo queda teñido de negro)_

 **Tina:** _(Asustada)_ ¡Newt!, ¡Newt! _(Se teletransporta entre la muchedumbre)_

 _(Tina y Newt aparecen en casa de las Goldstein, Queenie y Jacob estaban hablando muy cariñosos en la cocina)_

 **Queenie:** _(Sorprendida)_ ¡Tina, Newt!

 **Jacob:** _(Preocupado)_ ¿Qué ha pasado?

 **Tina:** _(Asustada, colocando a Newt sobre su regazo)_ Ni idea, se teletransportó y se desplomó enfrente de mí sin llegar a decir nada.

 _(Credence sale de la maleta)_

 **Tina:** _(Muy sorprendida)_ ¡Credence!

 **Queenie:** _(Sorprendida)_ ¿Cómo es posible?

 **Credence:** Newt me ha llevado consigo en su maleta todo el rato y ha cuidado de mí todo este tiempo. Se ha portado muy bien conmigo. Me ha dejado su cama y la comida que servían en el barco mientras él ha estado trabajando su libro sin parar.

 **Tina:** _(Mira con ternura a Newt)_ ¿Pero ha estado todo el tiempo trabajando?

 **Credence:** Prácticamente. Comía y dormía muy poco, y trabajaba muy duro. Dijo que

quería visitaros pronto, _(dirigiéndose a Tina)_ que quería entregarle el libro como muy tarde en Navidad.

 **Tina:** _(Se queda boquiabierta)_ Newt… _(Mirando a Jacob)_ Jacob, ayúdame a llevarlo a la cama, necesita descansar.

 _(Credence cuenta a Tina, Queenie y Jacob lo sucedido desde que salieron de Nueva York hasta su regreso)_


	2. Capítulo 2: AFyDE

**Capítulo 2:** _ **Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos**_

 _(Por la mañana. Credence sale del dormitorio y cierra la puerta)_

 **Tina:** _(Mirando a Credence)_ Buenos días, voy a preparar el desayuno, ¿qué quieres tomar con las tostadas?

 **Credence:** ¿Hay chocolate?

 **Tina:** Claro. _(Sonríe)_ ¿Newt ya se ha levantado?

 **Credence:** No, aún sigue durmiendo.

 **Queenie:** _(Aparece por detrás de Tina, con un pijama sexy y junto a Jacob)_ De todas formas a él no creo que haga falta preguntarle. Es inglés, tomará té seguro.

 **Tina:** _(Esboza una sonrisa y se da la vuelta. Alzando una ceja)_ Oye, ¿es cosa mía o vas muy desabrigada para estar en pleno invierno?

 **Queenie:** _(Sonríe)_ Jacob abriga más de lo que aparenta…

 **Tina:** _(Rueda los ojos)_ Mejor voy a preparar las tostadas, tú ocúpate del té y prepárale un chocolate a Credence.

 **Jacob:** Y otro a Jacob.

 **Queenie:** _(Sonríe)_ Genial, me encanta preparar cosas dulces.

 _(Tina y Queenie terminan de poner la mesa)_

 **Tina:** Voy a llamar a Newt.

 **Queenie:** _(Sorprendida, medio riendo)_ ¿Sigue durmiendo?

 **Tina:** Sí, _(irónica)_ por lo visto sabe bien cómo recuperar el sueño perdido de un mes en un solo día…

 _(Entra en el cuarto, se agacha junto a la cama, acaricia el pelo a Newt y lo llama suavemente)_

 **Newt:** _(Somnoliento)_ Mmm… _(Se despierta y mira a Tina)_ Tina…

 **Tina:** _(Levantándose)_ ¿Cómo te encuentras?

 **Newt:** _(Termina de espabilarse y se incorpora de golpe)_ ¡¿Y mis animales?!

 **Tina:** _(Atónita)_ ¿En serio? Me pegas un susto de muerte y lo primero que preguntas es cómo están tus animales.

 **Newt:** _(Se encoje de hombros y la mira esperando una respuesta)_

 **Tina:** _(Resignada)_ Están bien, Credence, Jacob, Queenie y yo los hemos atendido.

 **Newt:** _(Sorprendido)_ ¿Jacob está aquí?

 **Tina:** Sí, ahora es el nuevo novio de mi hermana.

 **Newt:** ¿Eso no es ilegal aquí?

 **Tina:** _(Se encoje de hombros)_ Mientras el MACUSA no se entere…

 **Newt:** ¿Y recuerda algo de lo ocurrido?

 **Tina:** La mayoría. _(Pausa)_ Tenía algunas lagunas, pero Queenie se ha ocupado de llenarlas.

 **Newt:** _(Sonríe)_

 **Tina:** Vamos cámbiate, el desayuno ya está preparado y se te va a enfriar el té.

 **Newt:** ¿Desayuno?

 **Tina:** ¿Qué hora crees que es? Te has pasado casi un día durmiendo.

 **Newt:** _(Ríe un poco)_ Lo necesitaba.

 **Tina:** _(Saliendo)_ Ya, Credence nos ha puesto al tanto de todo.

 _(Después de desayunar, aún en la mesa)_

 **Tina:** _(Mirando a Newt)_ Por cierto, no me he olvidado de lo que me prometiste.

 **Newt:** ¡El libro! Lo tengo en la maleta, voy a buscarlo. _(Va al cuarto, coge el libro, vuelve y se lo entrega a Tina con una sonrisa)_

 **Tina:** _(Sonríe)_ _Animales Fantásticos y Dónde Encontrarlos_. _(Abre el libro y empieza a pasar las páginas lentamente)_ Es genial, has debido de esforzarte mucho para acabarlo tan rápido. _(Sonríe)_

 **Newt:** Ha valido la pena. _(Sonríe y mira a Tina)_

 **Tina:** Por cierto, Newt, ¿tenéis planes para Navidad?

 **Newt:** No, ¿por?

 **Tina:** Había pensado… ¿Te gustaría que pasáramos la Navidad todos juntos?

 **Newt:** Me encantaría. _(Sonríe)_

 **Queenie:** ¿Y a qué esperamos para decorar la casa?

 **Tina:** Voy a por las cajas.

 _(Tina y Queenie cantan mientras colocan los adornos)_

 **Newt:** ¿Dónde aprendisteis ese villancico? No lo había escuchado nunca.

 **Queenie:** Es como el himno navideño de Ilvermorny. Siempre celebrábamos la Navidad en el colegio, era precioso.

 **Jacob:** ¿Vuestra Navidad se parece a la nuestra?

 **Newt:** Sí, solo que la nuestra es más mágica.

 _(El escarbato se escapa y se zambulle en la caja de las bolas)_

 **Newt:** ¡Eh! Quieto ahí, granuja. _(Hace levitar al escarbato con el "Wingardium Leviosa" [sin hablar, solo moviendo la varita] y lo guarda otra vez en la maleta) (Sonríe mirando a Jacob)_ A esto me refería, los muggles no tenéis este tipo de problemas.

 _(Todos ríen)_

 _(Por la tarde, hacia las 14:30)_

 **Newt:** _(Cogiendo su abrigo y su bufanda)_ Salgo un momento.

 **Tina:** _(Desde el sillón, leyendo el libro)_ ¿Quieres que te acompañe? No conoces bien la ciudad todavía.

 **Newt:** No te preocupes, me las apañaré. _(Sale)_

 _(Newt va de compras, Tina lee el libro junto a la chimenea y Credence juega con los animales)_

 _(Por la tarde, hacia las 17:30)_

 **Newt:** _(Entra tiritando)_ Ahí fuera hace un frío horrible.

 **Tina:** _(Sentada en el sillón, alza la cabeza)_ Llegas justo a tiempo, acabamos de hacer té, todavía está caliente.

 **Newt:** _(Sonríe y mira el libro)_

 **Tina:** _(Mira el libro y vuelve a mirar a Newt)_ Ya casi he acabado.

 **Newt:** _(Alza las cejas)_ ¿Y bien…?

 **Tina:** _(Sonríe)_ Me está encantando, enhorabuena.

 **Newt:** _(Sonríe)_

 **Credence:** _(Desde la cocina, tomándose un té)_ ¿Cuándo termines puedo leerlo yo?

 **Tina:** Claro, esta misma noche te lo dejo.

 **Credence:** _(Esboza una sonrisa)_

 _(Cena de Nochebuena: todos cenan y ríen. La mañana de Navidad: Tina va al salón en pijama y ve a Queenie a Jacob en pijama junto al árbol, abriendo regalos y tomando una taza de chocolate caliente)_

 **Queenie y Jacob:** Buenos días.

 **Tina:** Buenos días, parejita impaciente.

 **Queenie:** _(Ríe)_

 **Tina:** Sois como dos niños.

 **Jacob:** Sí, ¿no es genial?

 **Queenie:** ¿No abres tus regalos?

 **Tina:** Prefiero esperar a los demás.

 _(Credence y Newt salen de la habitación en pijama y medio dormidos)_

 **Newt:** Feliz Navidad.

 **Tina, Queenie y Jacob:** Feliz Navidad.

 **Tina:** Venid a abrir vuestros regalos.

 **Credence:** ¿Regalos?

 **Tina:** Claro, tú también eres parte de la familia ahora. _(Sonríe)_

 **Credence:** _(Reprime las lágrimas)_

 _(Tina, Credence y Newt abren los regalos; todos conversan, ríen y sonríen)_

 **Credence:** Gracias por todo.

 **Newt:** Gracias a ti por confiar en nosotros. Ahora solo te falta confiar en ti mismo y estarás preparado para volver a practicar magia.

 **Credence:** _(Se sorprende)_ ¿Crees que podré?

 **Newt:** Confío en ti, sé que harás lo que puedas.

 **Tina:** _(Mirando a Newt algo preocupada)_ ¿No será peligroso?

 **Newt:** No te preocupes, yo le enseñaré y lo supervisaré en todo momento. Si ocurre cualquier cosa, yo me haré cargo. De momento quiero enseñarle la teoría, tiene que saber lo básico.

 **Tina:** De todas formas, tened cuidado. Mañana Queenie y yo tenemos que trabajar, y me gustaría encontrar todo en condiciones cuando llegue, _(pausa, mirando a Credence y Newt un poco amenazadora)_ incluidos a vosotros dos.

 **Newt:** La única diferencia que encontrarás es un delicioso almuerzo listo para servir. _(Sonríe)_

 **Tina:** _(Desconfiada)_ Más os vale.

 **Newt:** Por cierto, mañana después del trabajo, ¿estás libre?

 **Tina:** Sí, ¿por qué?

 **Newt:** Me gustaría que fuéramos a un sitio.

 **Tina:** _(Se sonroja)_ ¿Tú y yo solos?

 **Newt:** _(Baja la cabeza)_ Em… No, con Credence, _(baja la cabeza, incómodo)_ siento haberte hecho pensar qué…

 **Tina:** _(Avergonzada)_ No…, no te preocupes.

 _(Tina, Credence y Newt pasean por las calles de Nueva York)_

 **Newt:** Lo primero será ir a la peluquería, Credence necesita un cambio, así lo reconocerán en seguida.

 **Tina:** A ti tampoco te vendría mal un corte, te ha crecido bastante el pelo.

 **Newt:** _(Se toca el pelo)_ Quizá tengas razón.

 _(Entran a la peluquería)_

 _(Salen de la peluquería, Credence con un peinado más juvenil y Newt con el pelo un poco más corto)_

 **Tina:** _(Los mira y les sonríe)_ Mucho mejor, estáis guapísimos.

 _(Credence y Newt bajan la cabeza tímidamente al oír el piropo)_

 **Tina:** ¿A qué lugar tenías pensado ir ahora?

 **Newt:** A la tienda de varitas.

 **Tina:** ¿Se te ha roto la tuya?

 **Newt:** No, quiero comprarle una a Credence.

 **Credence:** ¿A mí?

 **Newt:** Claro, todo mago que se precie debe tener una varita.

 **Tina:** ¿Y pensáis practicar dentro de casa?

 **Newt:** ¿Te parece mal?

 **Tina:** No, yo solo… _(Con resignación)_ Pero tened cuidado, ¿vale?

 **Newt:** Tranquila, arreglaré todos los desperfectos que ocasionemos.

 **Tina:** _(Alza las cejas en señal de sorpresa y preocupación)_

 **Newt:** _(La mira) (Nervioso)_ Eh-Es decir, _(pausa)_ , si causamos alguno.

 **Tina:** _(Suspira preocupada)_

 **Newt:** _(Mirando a Tina)_ No te agobies, ¿qué es lo peor que podría pasar?

 **Tina:** Te apuesto lo que quieras a que mañana como muy tarde sabrás responderme a esa pregunta.

 **Newt:** _(Ríe)_

 _(Tina, Credence y Newt compran la varita –escena similar a la de HP1–)_

 _(Salen de la tienda)_

 **Tina:** ¿Ya está todo?

 **Newt:** Sí, ahora solo queda practicar. _(Sonríe y camina más rápido)_

 _(Credence y Newt ensayan hechizos sencillos)_

 **Queenie:** ¡Ya está la cena!

 _(Todos se sientan a comer)_

 **Queenie:** ¿Cómo van las clases?

 **Newt:** Pues mejor de lo que esperaba. Mañana aprovecharemos todo el día para practicar.

 _(Por la mañana: Credence y Newt practican nuevos hechizos. Por la tarde, Tina llega de trabajar, intenta entrar en casa y una barrera se lo impide)_

 **Tina:** _(Extrañada)_ ¿Pero esto qué es? _(Algo enfadada)_ Newt… _(Agita la varita, atraviesa la barrera, ve a Newt volando en su escoba intentando coger un snidget dorado) (Sorprendida y enfadada)_ ¡¿Pero se puede saber qué haces?!

 **Newt:** _(Mira hacia abajo, ve a Tina, vuelve a mirar hacia arriba, ve que está a punto de chocarse –está justo al lado del snidget–, se pone de pie sobre la escoba, salta atrapando el snidget y cae sobre el suelo nevado –escena similar a la de HP1–, y la escoba se choca contra la chimenea y se hace añicos)_

 **Tina:** _(Corre hacia Newt) (Enfadada y alterada)_ ¡¿Pero en qué estabas pensando?! ¡¿Te crees que esto es un campo de Quidditch?! Además, me debes una escoba.

 **Newt:** _(Levantándose y sacudiéndose la nieve)_ Lo sé, lo siento. Mañana te compraré una.

 **Tina:** _(Calmándose)_ Esta bien… ¿Te has hecho daño?

 **Newt:** Estoy acostumbrado, fui cazador en el colegio, ser buscador no es mucho más complicado.

 **Tina:** _(Suspira intentando calmarse, deshace la barrera y entra en casa)_

 _(Tina y Newt entran en casa)_

 **Credence:** ¡¿Lo has cogido?! _(Pausa, avergonzado)_ Ho-hola, Tina.

 **Tina:** Hola.

 **Newt:** _(Mostrando el snidget)_ Aquí está. _(Lo guarda en la maleta)_

 **Tina:** ¿Y Queenie?

 **Credence:** Aún no ha llegado.

 **Tina:** Está bien, estaré en mi cuarto, avisadme cuando llegue.

 **Newt y Credence:** Vale.

 **Newt:** _(Dirigiéndose a Credence)_ Bien, sigamos practicando.

 **Credence:** _(Asiente)_ ¡Alohomora!

 _(Se abre la maleta y se escapa el escarbato)_

 **Newt:** ¡Otra vez no! _(Agita la varita)_ ¡Inmóvilus! _(Mete el escarbato en la maleta)_ _(Dirigiéndose a Credence)_ Intenta tener más cuidado la próxima vez.

 **Credence:** Lo siento.

 **Newt:** No pasa nada, es cuestión de práctica.

 _(Queenie y Jacob entran en casa)_

 **Queenie y Jacob:** Hola.

 **Newt y Credence:** Hola.

 **Newt:** Queenie, Tina te está esperando.

 **Queenie:** _(Ilusionada)_ Genial, voy a buscarla.

 _(Tina y Queenie salen al salón)_

 **Tina:** Queenie y yo vamos a salir a buscar un vestido para Año Nuevo, no os metáis en muchos líos, por favor.

 **Newt:** Tranquilas, tengo todo bajo control. _(Cae un puffskein de la lámpara y Newt lo coge)_ ¿Ves?

 **Tina:** _(Suspira algo harta y se gira hacia Queenie)_ Anda, vamos. _(Sale)_

 **Queenie:** _(Sonríe y camina contenta)_

 _(Salen de la casa)_

 _(Más tarde)_

 **Newt:** Bien, vamos a practicar lo que te enseñé.

 **Credence:** ¿No será peligroso?

 **Newt:** No te preocupes, usaré un contrahechizo para enseñarte cómo puedes defenderte.

 **Credence:** Está bien.

 _(Tina y Queenie están por fuera de la casa, Tina va a abrir la puerta y Queenie la para)_

 **Queenie:** _(Susurrando ilusionada)_ ¡Espera! ¿Qué te parece si los sorprendemos con nuestros vestidos nuevos? Quiero saber qué opinan.

 **Tina:** _(Sonríe)_ Vale.

 _(Agitan la varita; Queenie se pone un vestido rose gold ceñido, bajo y escotado, y Tina un vestido rojo, bajo y ajustado)_

 _(En el interior de la casa)_

 **Credence:** ¡Expelliarmus!

 **Newt:** _(Prepara la varita, ve a Tina y Queenie entrar, se queda embobado –al igual que Jacob, quien derrama el café al ver entrar a las hermanas–, el hechizo de Credence lo empuja contra el árbol y este le cae encima)_

 **Queenie:** _(Dirigiéndose a Tina)_ ¿Ves? Te dije que los impresionaríamos. _(Sonríe)_

 **Tina:** _(Agita la varita y le quita a Newt el árbol de encima)_ ¿Estás bien?

 **Newt:** _(Embobado)_ Sí, _(sonríendo) sorprendido._

 **Tina:** _(Sonríe)_

 **Queenie:** _(Agita la varita y quita la mancha de café)_ ¿Qué os parece?, ¿os gusta?

 **Jacob:** _(Embobado)_ Estáis preciosas.

 **Newt:** _(Embobado)_ Perfectas.

 _(Tina y Queenie sonríen y se cambian con un movimiento de varita)_

 **Queenie:** _(Dirigiéndose a Jacob, pícaramente)_ Hay que reservarlo para Año Nuevo.

 **Jacob:** _(Como con ganas de más)_ ¿Para qué esperar?

 **Queenie:** _(Ríe)_

 _(Por la noche; Tina está sentada junto a la chimenea con una taza de té)_

 **Newt:** _(Sale del cuarto y, ve a Tina)_ Hey, ¿qué haces aquí?

 **Tina:** No podía dormir. _(Pausa)_ Newt… estaba pensando…. ¿cuánto tiempo más os quedaréis aquí?

 **Newt:** ¿Credence y yo?

 **Tina:** _(Asiente)_

 **Newt:** Tenía pensado comprar los billetes para el día uno a medio día.

 **Tina:** _(Decepcionada)_ ¿Tan pronto?

 **Newt:** _(La mira con ternura)_ Tengo que publicar mi libro, ¿recuerdas?

 **Tina:** _(Lo mira triste)_ ¿Pero volverás?

 **Newt:** _(Tímido y nervioso)_ Yo… estaba pensando que… no sé… que ….que quizá podías venir tú a Londres esta vez. Si tú quieres, claro.

 **Tina:** _(Sonríe emocionada)_ Me encantaría.

 **Newt:** ¿Crees que el MACUSA os de permiso?

 **Tina:** _(Emocionada)_ Habrá que intentarlo. _(Sonríe)_

 **Newt:** _(Sonríe)_

 **Tina:** Voy a preguntarle a Queenie y Jacob si ellos también quieren venir. _(Va corriendo a la habitación de su hermana y vuelve emocionada)_ ¡Han dicho que sí!

 **Newt:** Cinco billetes para Londres entonces. _(Sonríe)_ Mañana mismo iré a comprarlos _(Pausa)_ Y también la escoba.

 _(Ríen emocionados)_


	3. Capítulo 3: Un peligro inesperado

**Capítulo 3: Un peligro inesperado**

 _(Noche Vieja. Queenie y Tina llevan sus vestidos; Jacob, Credence y Newt, trajes; todos conversan y ríen)_

 **Modesty:** _(Sorprendida)_ ¿Credence?

 **Credence:** ¡Modesty!

 **Modesty:** Creí que habías muerto…

 **Credence:** El Sr. Scamander me salvó. _(Volviéndose hacia sus amigos)_ Todos ellos han cuidado de mí. ¿Dónde estás viviendo ahora?

 **Modesty:** Me ha adoptado una familia. Todos son muy buenos y simpáticos conmigo, y tienen una hija de mi edad. Con ellos ya no tengo miedo.

 **Credence:** Me alegro por ti.

 **Tina:** _(En voz alta)_ ¡Comienza la cuenta atrás!

 _(Cuenta atrás y campanadas)_

 **Todos:** ¡Feliz Año Nuevo!

 **Queenie:** _(Besa a Jacob)_

 _(Tina y Newt se miran cariñosamente y se sonríen)_

 **Tina:** Feliz Año Nuevo, Newt.

 **Newt:** Feliz Año Nuevo, Tina.

 _(Embarcan) (Queenie y Jacob se sientan juntos y ella comienza a leer el libro de Newt; Tina y Newt miran el mar apoyados en la barandilla; Credence está dentro_ _de la maleta, jugando con los animales y leyendo libros sobre magia)_

 _(Llegan a Londres) (Newt les enseña la ciudad) (Van a la zona mágica) (Newt entra en la editorial, el resto espera fuera)_

 **Newt:** _(Sale)_ Ya está, a partir de mañana empezará a publicarse.

 **Tina:** _(Sonríe)_ Enhorabuena, has hecho un gran trabajo.

 **Queenie:** A mí me encantaron los dibujitos.

 **Jacob:** _(Ríe)_ Sí, son geniales.

 **Newt:** Me alegra que os haya gustado. _(Sonríe)_ Por cierto, ¿os parece bien si paso un momento por casa? Hace siglos que no veo a mis padres, y, ya que estoy en Londres, me gustaría aprovechar para saludar, quien sabe cuándo volveré a tener un rato libre.

 **Tina:** _(Sonríe)_ Claro, seguro que son muy interesantes.

 **Newt:** _(Se queda un poco desconcertado)_

 **Queenie:** _(Lee la mente a Newt)_ Tina no... _(Mira a Newt)_ Nada.

 _(En la prisión de América: Unos guardias corren armados hacia la celda de Grindelwald, pero en su lugar encuentran a un guardia muerto, tendido en el suelo)_

 **Guardia:** Dad la voz de alarma, ¡rápido!

 _(En el MACUSA: Señal de máximo peligro)_

 **Picquery:** No me puedo creer que se haya escapado otra vez, si no lo cogemos a tiempo, el mundo entero correrá peligro.

 **Auror:** ¿Se sospecha a dónde ha podido huir?

 **Picquery:** No lo sé, pero probablemente ya esté en Europa.

 _(Todos los periódicos del mundo mágico publican la huida de Grindelwald)_

 _(Newt toca en la puerta, abre Theseus)_

 **Theseus:** _(Sorprendido)_ ¡Newt!, _(irónico)_ vaya, mamá tenía razón, sigues vivo.

 **Newt:** _(Sonríe)_ Theseus, ¿qué haces tú aquí?

 **Theseus** **:** Pasar tiempo con la familia. ¿Quiénes son tus amigos?

 **Newt:** Te presento a Tina, Queenie, Credence y Jacob.

 **Theseus** **:** Encantado.

 _(Desde dentro)_

 **Sra. Scamander:** ¿Quién es?, hijo.

 _(Newt pasa)_

 **Newt:** Hola mamá, hola papá.

 _(El Sr. Y la Sra. Scamander se levantan y abrazan a su hijo)_

 **Sra. Scamander:** ¡Newt!, ¡cuánto tiempo! ¿cómo estás?

 **Newt:** Muy bien, ¿y vosotros?

 **Sra. Scamander:** Con mis dos hijos en casa no puedo estar mejor. _(Sonríe)_

 **Sr. Scamander:** Oye, Newt, ¿no nos presentas a tus amigos?

 **Newt:** Ah, sí. Mamá, papá, estos son Tina, Queenie, Jacob y Credence.

 **Sr. Scamander y Sra. Scamander:** Encantados.

 **Sra. Scamander:** Y dinos, hijo, ¿qué has estado haciendo últimamente?

 **Newt:** _(Sonríe)_ Creo que es mejor que os sentéis, esto va para largo.

 _(Conversan durante mucho tiempo)_

 **Newt:** Y, hablando de Nueva York, hay una cosa que me tiene muy intrigado desde hace unos meses, _(mirando a su hermano)_ Theseus, ¿podemos hablar un momento a solas?

 **Theseus:** _(Sorprendido)_ ¿Conmigo?

 **Newt:** _(Asiente)_

 _(En la habitación de cuando Newt era pequeño –se ven fotos de cuando los hermanos eran niños y fotos con el uniforme de Hogwarts: Newt de Huffelpuff, y Theseus de Griffindor–)_

 **Newt:** Tengo entendido que mantenías correspondencia con el auror norteamericano Percival Graves.

 **Theseus:** Sí, así es.

 **Newt:** Y en el momento en que Grindelwald suplantó a Graves, ¿no notaste nada raro?

 **Theseus:** No, ya que era el propio Graves quien escribía.

 **Newt:** _(Alza las cejas en señal de sorpresa)_

 **Theseus:** Poco después de lo sucedido en Nueva York, me confesó que Grindelwald lo controlaba mediante la maldición Imperio, ya que si yo notaba algo, podía contactar contigo y su plan podía venirse abajo.

 **Newt:** Ahora todo tiene sentido.

 _(Salen de casa de los Scamander –Credence seguía dentro con los hipogrifos–, todo está oscuro, como envuelto en un aura maligna)_

 **Newt:** _(Mira al cielo) (Extrañado)_ ¿Pero esto qué es?

 **Theseus:** No lo sé, pero me da muy mala espina.

 **Niño (de unos 13 años):** _(Repartiendo periódicos)_ ¡Extra!, ¡extra! ¡El mago oscuro Grindelwald se escapa de nuevo!

 **Tina:** _(Mira a Newt)_ ¿Crees que todo esto tenga algo que ver?

 **Newt:** Es muy probable.

 **Theseus:** Si tienes razón, y mucho me temo que será el caso, es probable que tanto magos como muggles nos veamos expuestos a un gran peligro si no lo atrapan pronto.

 _(Todos se miran asustados)_ **Tina:** ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?

 **Theseus:** Lo primero y más importante es no entrar en pánico: no vale la pena preocuparse por un futuro aún incierto.

 **Jacob:** Hay que ver lo que os parecéis.

 **Theseus:** _(Mira a Jacob y continúa)_ Lo segundo es que, si como desgraciadamente creo, comienza una nueva guerra mágica, hemos de estar preparados: debemos buscar un lugar seguro y un ejército fuerte.

 **Newt:** ¿No crees que te estás precipitando un poco? Quizá no sea para tanto.

 **Theseus:** No de momento, pero el hecho de que un mago como Grindelwald ande suelto traerá problemas tarde o temprano.

 **Queenie:** ¿Qué crees que deberíamos hacer?

 **Theseus:** Por el momento, descansar. Habéis hecho un largo viaje y necesitáis recuperar fuerzas, de momento podéis quedaros en casa. Haré un hechizo para agrandar las camas.

 **Newt:** Pero en tres camas no caben cinco personas.

 **Theseus:** Credence y yo podemos quedarnos en la habitación de invitados, Jacob y Queenie en mi habitación y Tina y tú, en la tuya.

 _(Newt y Tina se miran, se ponen rojos y bajan la cabeza)_ **Theseus:** Oh, ya veo, no sois pareja todavía. Bueno, quizá ese es el empujón que os falta.

 _(Newt y Tina se miran y bajan la cabeza)_

 **Theseus:** ¡Oh, venga ya! No seáis tan tímidos, por favor, si se nota que os gustáis.

 _(Newt y Tina se ponen aún más rojos)_

 _(Credence duerme como un tronco en la habitación de invitados, Theseus lee el libro de su hermano recostado en el sillón, Queenie y Jacob se abrazan y conversan muy cariñosos en el dormitorio de Theseus, y Tina y Newt están acostados cada uno en una punta de la cama, encogidos y callados)_

 **Tina:** _(Se gira, molesta)_ Esto es ridículo.

 **Newt:** _(Se gira, inocente)_ ¿A qué te refieres?

 **Tina:** _(Algo alterada)_ A nosotros, ¿es qué no lo ves?

 **Newt:** _(Baja la cabeza)_

 **Tina:** _(Algo alterada)_ Nos conocemos ya bastante bien, ¿hasta cuando vamos a seguir así de distantes?

 **Newt:** Lo siento yo… _(Se sienta junto a Tina)_ No sé si estoy preparado todavía… _(Baja la cabeza)_

 **Tina:** _(Lo mira un poco dolida)_ ¿Lo dices por Leta…?

 **Newt:** _(Asiente)_ Sé que fue hace mucho, pero…

 **Tina:** _(Triste)_ ¿Qué pasó exactamente entre vosotros dos?

 **Newt:** Todo empezó el día que fuimos a Hogwarts por primera vez… _(Recuerdo)_

 _(Newt está sentado en el tren con su túnica de estudiante de primer año junto a su hermano Theseus, quien lleva el uniforme de Griffindor. Una niña abre la puerta del vagón)_

 **Leta:** ¿Puedo pasar? Es que está todo lleno.

 **Theseus:** Claro, siéntate. ¿Cómo te llamas?

 **Leta:** Leta, Leta Lestrange.

 **Theseus:** Encantado, yo soy Theseus Scamander, un Griffindor de tercer año, y este es mi hermano, Newt.

 **Newt:** _(Muy tímido)_ Hola.

 **Amigo de Theseus:** _(Abre la puerta)_ Eh, te hemos estado buscando por todo el tren, ¿dónde te habías metido? **Theseus:** Perdona, es que es el primer año de mi hermano en la escuela y no quería dejarlo solo.

 **Amigo 2:** No te preocupes, ya no está solo. ¡Vamos!

 **Theseus:** _(Dirigiéndose a Newt)_ Voy con mis amigos, si necesitas algo, ven a buscarme. _(Cierra la puerta)_

 **Leta:** Dime Newt, ¿tus padres también son magos?

 **Newt:** _(Asiente)_

 **Leta:** Y tú, ¿crees que también serás seleccionado para Griffindor como tu hermano?

 **Newt:** _(Niega con la cabeza)_ Yo no soy tan valiente.

 **Leta:** ¿Y cómo eres?

 **Newt:** Tranquilo, me gusta leer y pasear en busca de animales mágicos.

 **Leta:** ¿A ti también te gustan los animales?

 **Newt:** _(Asiente)_

 **Leta:** Genial, porque mira lo que tengo… _(Le muestra unos duendecillos)_

 **Newt:** _(Sonríe)_

 **Leta:** Pero no digas nada. _(Le hace el signo de silencio)_ En el colegio no se pueden tener animales mágicos.

 **Newt:** _(Alza las cejas en señal de asombro)_

 **Leta:** Será nuestro pequeño secreto.

 **Newt:** _(Sonríe)_

 _(Fin del recuerdo)_

 **Newt:** Al llegar a Hogwarts, los alumnos de primer año teníamos que pasar por el Sombrero Seleccionador para saber a cuál de las cuatro casas perteneceríamos los próximos siete años: Griffindor, la casa de los valientes; Slytherin, la casa de los ambiciosos; Ravenclaw, la casa de los inteligentes; y Huffelpuff, la casa de los leales y trabajadores. Yo fui seleccionado para Huffelpuff, y ella para Slytherin, pero, aún así, fuimos muy amigos durante los años que estuvimos en el colegio, hasta que en el quinto año… _(Recuerdo)_

 _(Una alumna de Ravenclaw de segundo año grita, sale corriendo y un jarvey sale corriendo detrás de ella) (Vienen varios profesores)_

 **Phineas Regulus Black:** _(Muy serio)_ ¿Qué ha pasado aquí?

 **Niña:** _(Muy asustada)_ ¡Ese hurón raro me ha atacado!

 **Phineas Regulus Black:** _(Muy serio y extrañado)_ ¿Cómo ha llegado ese jarvey hasta aquí?

 _(Detrás de la pared)_

 **Leta:** _(Susurrando)_ Tengo que decirles la verdad, fue culpa mía.

 **Newt:** _(Cierra los ojos como para reunir valor, traga saliva y sale)_ Lo siento, Profesor, ha sido culpa mía.

 **Phineas Regulus Black:** _(Asombrado)_ Scamander…

 **Newt:** Yo solo estaba estudiando al animal, pero algo salió mal y se escapó. Lo siento mucho. Ha sido un accidente.

 **Phineas Regulus Black:** _(Muy serio)_ No lo dudo, Scamander, pero se trata de una infracción grave: no se pueden tener bestias en el colegio, y ese jarvey ha atacado a una alumna. Lo siento, pero tendrá que ser expulsado.

 **Dumbeldore:** ¿No cree que eso es un castigo excesivo?

 **Phineas Regulus Black:** Las normas son las normas, Albus.

 **Newt:** _(Baja la cabeza)_

 _(Fin del recuerdo)_

 **Tina:** Si te expulsaron, ¿cómo es que sigues teniendo tu varita?

 **Newt:** _(Triste)_ El Profesor Dumbeldore creyó en mi inocencia en todo momento y me defendió ante el director. Si me gradué en el colegio tengo claro que fue gracias a él. Él llamó a Leta a su despacho y, mediante la legeremancia, descubrió que ella fue la culpable de todo. Entonces la expulsó del colegio y yo pude volver.

 **Tina:** _(Sonríe)_ Pero eso es bueno, ¿no?

 **Newt:** _(Niega y se entristece)_ No, yo la quería. Pero ella se enfadó mucho conmigo y me culpó de lo sucedido, de que no pudiera completar sus estudios en Hogwarts, de que le quitaran su varita y de que le prohibieran hacer uso de la magia. Nunca me ha perdonado, y yo nunca la he olvidado ni me he perdonado por lo que pasó.

 **Tina:** _(Triste)_ Y, ¿la has vuelto a ver después de aquello?

 **Newt:** _(Triste)_ No, la última vez que nos vimos fue al terminar el colegio, ella me echó todo en cara y me dijo que había desprestigiado el nombre de su familia, que por mi culpa vivía como una "sucia muggle", y que algún día se vengaría por ello.

 **Tina:** _(Triste)_ Y aun así, ¿has seguido enamorado de ella todo este tiempo…?

 **Newt:** _(Triste)_ Un poco, era una chica muy especial, difícil de olvidar. Fue mi única amiga durante toda mi estancia en el colegio, y la única chica de la que me enamoré en mi adolescencia. Los dos éramos un poco extraños: preferíamos estar explorando, haciendo experimentos, leyendo y, sobre todo, cuidando animales mágicos. No éramos como el resto, que se divertía en Hosmade y en las salas de duelo. Nosotros éramos muy tranquilos.

 **Tina:** _(Seria)_ Lo siento, no sabía nada de esto.

 **Newt:** _(Triste)_ No te preocupes, no podías saberlo. _(Más animado)_ Bueno, ¿por qué no me hablas ahora un poco de ti?, ¿cómo era Ilvermorny?, ¿os gustaba el colegio?

 **Tina:** _(Sonríe)_ Bueno, Ilvermorny fue fundado por una bruja británica y su marido no-maj. Empezó siendo un pequeño colegio en una cabaña, y, poco a poco, se fue convirtiendo en un gran castillo. Ilvermorny también tiene cuatro casas, como Hogwarts: Thunderbird, la casa de los aventureros, que representa al alma; Wampus, la casa de los guerreros, que representa al cuerpo; Pukwudgie, la casa de los sanadores, que representa al corazón; y Serpiente cornuda, la casa de los eruditos, que representa a la mente. Yo fui seleccionada para Thunderbird, mientras que Queenie fue seleccionada dos años después para Pukwudgie. Pero en América la ceremonia de selección es diferente _(Recuerdo: el día que Tina empezó el colegio. Recuerdo: el día que Queenie empezó el colegio)_

 _(Cuentan anécdotas y ríen)_

 _(Por la mañana, Theseus y los señores Scamander preparan la mesa, Queenie y Jacob van al comedor)_

 **Theseus:** ¿Qué tal habéis dormido?

 **Queenie:** _(Sonríe)_ De maravilla. _(Pausa)_ ¿Y Tina?

 **Theseus:** Teniendo en cuenta lo de anoche, apuesto a que seguirán durmiendo.

 **Queenie:** _(Interesada y sorprendida)_ ¿Qué pasó anoche?

 **Theseus:** Tu hermana y mi hermano estuvieron conversando y riendo hasta altas horas de la madrugada.

 **Queenie:** _(Sorprendida)_ ¿De verdad? En Tina no me extraña tanto, pero Newt…

 **Theseus:** Ya…, debe de gustarle bastante.

 _(Credence llega)_

 **Credence:** Buenos días.

 **Queenie:** Llegas justo a tiempo para desayunar.

 **Credence:** ¿Y Tina y Newt?

 **Queenie:** _(Les hace un signo de silencio, se acercan a la puerta del dormitorio y la abre sigilosamente)_

 _(Tina y Newt duermen abrazados, Pickett duerme en la almohada de Newt, y Newt abraza a Dougal, el demiguise, como si fuera un peluche)_

 **Queenie:** _(Bajito)_ ¿No es adorable? _(Saca una foto)_

 _(Tina y Newt se despiertan por el flash, se separan enseguida y se ponen rojos)_

 **Theseus:** Ya está el desayuno, tortolitos. ¿Venís?

 _(Tina y Newt se ponen aún más rojos y se bajan de la cama)_


	4. Capítulo 4: Una aliada inesperada

**Capítulo 4: Una aliada inesperada**

 _(Por la mañana, después de desayunar: Tina, Newt y la Sra. Scamander dan de comer a los hipogrifos, llega Theseus)_

 **Theseus:** _(Mira al cielo)_ Parece que hoy está todo más tranquilo, aunque no creo que lo de ayer fuera solo un mal presentimiento.

 **Newt:** ¿Qué crees que deberíamos hacer?

 **Theseus:** Yo no me adelantaría a los hechos, tú debes asistir a la presentación de tu libro y Credence debe seguir con sus clases. Yo he de partir mañana a una misión en Noruega, pero si notas algo raro envía una lechuza y vendré a ayudaros sin dudarlo.

 _(Grindelwald mata a muggles con la maldición asesina y les devuelve a la vida con_

 _magia negra, convirtiéndolos en ínferis)_

 **Sr. Scamander:** _(Lee el periódico)_ Que extraño…

 **Sra. Scamander:** _(En la cocina, girándose hacia su marido)_ ¿Qué ocurre?

 **Sr. Scamander:** En el periódico dice que en las últimas 12 horas han desaparecido un muchas personas sin causa aparente.

 **Sra. Scamander:** ¿Crees que tenga algo que ver con la huida de Grindelwald? ¿O quizá se está gestando una Segunda Guerra Mundial y las desapariciones se deben a que están reclutando soldados de forma ilegal?

 **Sr. Scamander:** Me parece más probable lo primero. Pero espero equivocarme… Aunque sea lo que sea, no creo que sea nada bueno.

 _(Entran Tina, Theseus y Newt_ _)_

 **Theseus:** ¿Algo interesante en el periódico?

 **Sr. Scamander:** Están desapareciendo muchas personas sin causa aparente.

 _(Theseus y Newt se miran preocupados)_

 **Theseus:** Tú también crees que esto es cosa de…

 **Newt:** _(Asiente)_

 **Theseus:** Pero ¿qué crees que esté tramando?

 **Newt:** _(Se queda pensativo)_ Ahora que lo dices, la última vez, después de enfrentarnos

en el metro, me dijo algo muy extraño: "Moriremos solo un poco", ¿a qué crees que se refería?

 **Theseus:** ¿Cuando estuviste en Hogwarts le dijiste esto a Dumbeldore?

 **Newt:** Creo que no, pero ahora que nombras a Dumbeldore, cuando fui a visitarlo me dijo que Grindelwald está obsesionado desde hace años con encontrar las Reliquias de la Muerte. Ya tiene la Varita de Saúco, quizá hablara de la Piedra de la Resurrección.

 **Theseus:** Varias cosas: Uno, _(muy sorprendido)_ ¿Dumbeldore conoce a Grindelwald?

 **Newt:** Sí, fueron muy, muy, muy amigos durante su adolescencia.

 **Theseus:** _(Arqueando una ceja)_ Ya veo, ¿y qué puede tener que ver la Piedra de la Resurrección con esto?

 **Newt:** Eso sí que no lo sé.

 **Theseus:** Y una última cosa, _(sorprendido y alarmado)_ ¿cómo que Grindelwald tiene la Varita de Saúco, la varita más poderosa del mundo?, y aún más sorprendente, ¿cómo es que no os mató a Tina y a ti teniendo eso en su poder?

 **Newt:** No la usó contra nosotros, pero de todas formas es muy poderoso, independientemente de la varita que use, podría habernos matado si hubiera querido.

 **Theseus:** Desde luego, si encuentra las dos Reliquias que le faltan, el mundo quedará sumido en un caos mucho mayor que el que vivimos durante la guerra. Alguien debería pararle los pies antes de que esto vaya a más.

 **Newt:** Solo se me ocurre una persona con el poder necesario.

 **Theseus:** _(Le lanza una mirada cómplice)_ ¿Te apetece un viaje en escoba, como en los viejos tiempos?

 **Newt:** _(Sonríe)_

 **Tina:** ¿Y nosotros?

 **Newt:** Creo que de momento deberíais esperar aquí. Además, alguien tiene que cuidar de mis animales. _(Sonríe)_

 **Tina:** _(Decepcionada)_ ¿Volveréis pronto?

 **Newt:** Mañana como muy tarde.

 **Tina:** _(Esboza una sonrisa)_ Mejor, tus animales podrían echarte de menos.

 **Newt:** _(Sonríe y coge la escoba)_

 _(Theseus y Newt vuelan en escoba, hay una casa de la que sale mucho humo)_

 **Theseus:** _(Señalando la casa)_ Eh, mira eso, no parece un incendio normal.

 **Newt:** _(Asiente)_ Bajemos.

 **Theseus:** Cuidado, podría ser peligroso.

 _(Hay una explosión, todo queda cubierto de negro, Grindelwald sale de la casa y se teletransporta)_ **Theseus:** _(Serio)_ ¿Has visto lo mismo que yo?

 **Newt:** _(Serio)_ Sí, era Grindelwald, de eso no hay duda.

 **Theseus:** ¿Crees que nos habrá visto?

 **Newt:** No lo creo, si no ya estaríamos tan muertos como los que vivían en esa casa. Pero aun así debemos darnos prisa, tenemos que informar a Dumbeldore de esto.

 _(Theseus y Newt bajan de las escobas y tocan nerviosos en la puerta de Hogwarts)_

 **Conserje:** _(Abre)_ Oh, otra vez usted, y esta vez está acompañado de su hermano.

 **Theseus:** _(Saludando)_ Sr. Gray…

 **Conserje:** ¿Qué queréis esta vez?

 **Theseus:** Hemos de hablar con el Profesor Dumbeldore, es muy urgente.

 **Dumbeldore:** _(Acercándose a la puerta)_ ¿Quién es?, Hansel. _(Ve a los hermanos) (Sorprendido)_ ¡Theseus, Newt! ¿Qué os trae por aquí?

 **Theseus:** _(Nervioso)_ Se trata de Grindelwald, Profesor.

 **Dumbeldore:** _(Preocupado)_ Pasad.

 _(En el despacho de Dumbeldore)_

 **Theseus:** _(Serio)_ En cuanto vimos en el periódico que estaba desapareciendo gente sin motivo aparente empezamos a sospechar, pero cuando veníamos hacia aquí vimos una explosión muy extraña y a Grindelwald saliendo de la casa.

 **Dumbeldore:** _(Preocupado)_ ¿Y él os ha visto a vosotros?

 **Theseus:** Creemos que no.

 **Dumbeldore:** _(Preocupado)_ Efectivamente, hay motivos para preocuparse. Es probable que Gellert esté buscando las Reliquias de la Muerte para hacerse con el poder. Pero si no sabemos donde se esconde, no podemos hacer nada. Tendremos que esperar a estar en el momento y lugar adecuado.

 **Theseus:** Eso es muy peligroso, si no lo atrapan a tiempo es probable que mate a muchas más personas, o que forme un ejército y comience una guerra mágica, o peor aún: que llegue a reunir las Reliquias.

 **Dumbeldore:** _(Preocupado)_ Calma, Theseus, no vamos a quedarnos de brazos cruzados, tenemos que buscar refuerzos y prepararnos para lo peor.

 **Theseus:** _(Inclinándose levemente a modo de reverencia)_ Tiene usted mi lealtad. Renunciaré a la misión que tenía en Noruega y me prepararé para hacer frente a Grindelwald.

 **Newt:** Yo también lucharé, no dejaré que destruya Londres como destruyó Nueva York.

 **Dumbeldore:** Bien, vosotros solo procurad que no descubra a Credence, Gellert sabe bien lo poderosos y vulnerables que son los obscurials, y si descubre que el chico está vivo, estoy seguro de que intentará ir a por él otra vez. Pero no le digáis nada de momento, si se asusta, podría ser mucho peor.

 _(Theseus y Newt entran por el patio trasero)_

 **Tina:** _(Preocupada)_ ¿A qué vienen esas caras tan serias?

 **Newt:** Grindelwald ha vuelto, lo hemos visto con nuestros propios ojos.

 **Jacob:** Eso significa que estamos en peligro, ¿no?

 **Theseus:** Sí. Dumbeldore nos ha recomendado que estemos preparados, que disfrutemos todo lo posible con la familia y los seres queridos, y, sobre todo, que no le digamos nada a Credence de momento, si un obscurial pasa miedo, puede atacar y arrasar con todo de forma involuntaria.

 **Newt:** _(Serio)_ Si no os importa, me voy un rato a mi maleta.

 **Tina:** Te acompaño….

 **Newt:** No, por favor. _(Pausa)_ Quiero estar solo un rato.

 **Tina:** _(Se entristece)_ ¿Alguno sabe qué le pasa?

 **Queenie:** _(Dirigiéndose a Tina)_ Necesita aclarar sus ideas.

 _(Grindelwald entra en casa de los Lestrange, Leta lo ve y da un paso hacia atrás, asustada)_

 **Grindelwald:** No tienes por qué temer, no vengo a hacerte daño, sino a pedirte ayuda y a ofrecerte la posibilidad de cumplir aquello que anhelas desde hace muchos años.

 **Leta:** _(Lo mira extrañada)_

 **Grindelwald:** Vengo a devolverte la posibilidad de hacer magia. Y a permitir que te vengues de Newt Scamander.

 **Leta:** _(Sonríe)_

 **Grindelwald:** Solo tienes que hacerme un favor: quiero que averigües si sigue teniendo en su poder al obscurus, y si el chico, el obscurial, ha sobrevivido.

 **Leta:** ¿Y cómo puedo hacer eso?

 **Grindelwald:** Fuisteis amigos en el colegio, lo sé. Él va a sacar un libro, mañana es la presentación, solo tienes que fingir que te has convertido en la directora de su editorial e intentar ganarte su confianza. Aprovecha lo que tuvisteis cuando erais niños, hazle creer que has cambiado, haz que se enamore de ti.

 **Leta:** Eso está hecho, pero ¿cómo se supone que voy a vengarme?

 **Grindelwald:** Estoy creando un ejército de ínferis y reclutando a magos oscuros para desatar una guerra mágica por el bien común. Únete a mí y te dejaré que lo tortures personalmente.

 **Leta:** _(Sonríe)_ Me gusta la idea…

 _(Por la noche, en casa de los Scamander)_

 **Tina:** Estoy preocupada, Newt no ha salido de su maleta en todo el día, ¿estará bien?

 **Sra. Scamander:** No te preocupes, seguro que solo está preparando la presentación de su libro. De pequeño también se pasaba horas encerrado en su habitación con sus animales.

 **Tina:** Pero es hora de cenar, voy a avisarlo. _(Va al dormitorio y toca en la maleta de Newt)_

 **Newt:** _(Sale)_

 **Tina:** Newt, ya está la cena.

 **Newt:** No tengo hambre, cenad sin mí. _(Vuelve a la maleta)_

 **Tina:** _(Vuelve al salón)_ Dice que no tiene hambre, que cenemos sin él.

 **Jacob:** ¿Pero qué le pasa? No es normal que se comporte así.

 **Queenie:** Está bien, solo está preocupado.

 **Jacob:** ¿Por el libro?

 **Queenie:** Por muchas cosas.

 _(Por la noche, Tina se acuesta, mira a la maleta y se dispone a dormir, sola)_

 _(Por la mañana, Tina va al comedor, todos están en el comedor menos Newt)_

 **Tina:** ¿Y Newt?

 **Theseus:** Se ha ido muy temprano. Ven, anda, siéntate a desayunar. **Tina:** _(Se sienta, triste)_

 **Queenie:** No estés tan apagada, él también te quiere, solo que está preocupado por ti y por Credence.

 **Tina:** ¿Por qué?

 **Queenie:** Por Grindelwald. Y tiene razones para estarlo. Si es verdad lo que dicen, yo que tú aprovecharía para disfrutar con él antes de que ataque. Jacob y yo teníamos pensado hacer una pequeña escapadita a París el fin de semana, ver la Torre Eiffel, visitar los museos, dar un paseo en barco por el Sena, ir a cenar a un restaurante…

 **Tina:** Tú lees la mente, ¿no?, ¿por qué no averiguas lo que quiere hacer? Yo ni siquiera estoy segura de que quiera estar conmigo.

 **Queenie:** Tina, por favor, ¿es que no has visto cómo te mira?

 **Tina:** _(Se queda pensando en Newt)_

 **Queenie:** A él le gusta viajar en busca de animales, y tú eres Thunderbird, se supone que te gustan las aventuras, ¿por qué no vais a algún lugar exótico?

 **Tina:** Sería bonito ir cuando todo esto acabe. Pero dada la situación de Europa y del mundo mágico, dudo que tenga ganas de viajar, incluso si es en busca de animales.

 **Queenie:** _(Suspira algo harta)_ Cuando estás así, da igual lo que te digan, nada te sirve. ¿Por qué no desayunas y ayudas a Credence con las clases? Así por lo menos estarás distraída.

 **Tina:** Quizá tengas razón…


	5. Capítulo 5: El reencuentro

**Capítulo 5: El reencuentro**

 _(Newt termina su charla, todos aplauden)_

 **Newt:** Bueno, ¿alguna pregunta?

 **Periodista 1:** ¿Cuándo empezó su amor por las criaturas mágicas?

 **Newt:** No sé decirle exactamente, mi madre dice que ya de bebé jugaba con sus hipogrifos y con los gnomos de los jardines.

 _(Ríen)_

 **Periodista 2:** ¿Cuál es la criatura más rara o peligrosa a la que se ha enfrentado?

 **Newt:** Sin duda, la más peligrosa es el nundu.

 **Periodista 2:** _(Sorprendido)_ ¿Cómo consiguió meter eso en su maleta?

 **Newt:** Con mucha ayuda, afortunadamente para mí, en Uagadou, la escuela de magia africana, todos los magos son muy competentes.

 **Periodista 3:** ¿Alguna vez alguna de sus bestias ha ocasionado algún accidente a alguien?

 **Newt:** Incidente, más bien, pero nada que un poco de magia no pueda remediar. _(Esboza una sonrisa acordándose de Jacob)_

 **Leta:** ¿Y qué me dice del "incidente" de Hogwarts, hace 15 años? Eso no lo remedió la magia.

 **Newt:** _(Se queda a cuadros, mira a la periodista, reconoce a Leta y palidece un poco)_ Se acabó la charla por hoy.

 _(Todos los periodistas cuchichean, Newt baja y se acerca a Leta)_

 **Newt:** _(Molesto)_ ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

 **Leta:** Siento haberte fastidiado el final de la charla, lo cierto es que ha estado muy bien. Ahora soy la nueva dueña de la editorial Obscurus Books, y quería comunicártelo.

 **Newt:** _(Alza las cejas)_ ¿Eso es todo? ¿Dónde quedó la Leta que decía que me odiaba y que se vengaría de mí?

 **Leta:** La gente cambia Newt, es cierto que en aquel entonces estaba muy dolida, pero ahora soy una persona adulta. ¿Acaso no merecemos las personas una segunda oportunidad?

 **Newt:** Supongo…

 **Leta:** Ya que soy la nueva directora de la editorial con la que trabajas, ¿por qué no vamos a almorzar juntos y hablamos de tu libro?

 **Newt:** Está bien.

 _(Newt y Leta almuerzan en el Caldero Chorreante, hablan y ríen) (Al terminar)_

 **Newt:** Bueno, ha sido un placer volver a verte, temía que nunca me perdonaras lo que ocurrió en el colegio.

 **Leta:** _(Sonríe)_ Yo también me alegro de verte, y por aquello no te preocupes, éramos solo unos críos.

 **Newt:** _(Sonríe)_

 _(Newt entra en casa)_

 **Tina:** _(Inquieta)_ Hola, ¿ha pasado algo? Llegas muy tarde.

 **Newt:** _(Baja la cabeza)_ Me encontré con un viejo amigo y fuimos a almorzar, siento no haber avisado.

 **Queenie:** _(Le lee la mente a Newt)_ Newt, ¿puedes venir un momento? Jacob y Theseus han salido y necesito que me ayudes con una cosa.

 **Newt:** Claro. _(Va al cuarto de Theseus, donde se están quedando Queenie y Jacob)_

 **Queenie:** ¿Todavía sientes algo por ella?, ¿no es verdad?

 **Newt:** _(Se sorprende)_ Ya te he dicho que no me gusta que me leas la mente. Además, eso es solo asunto mío.

 **Queenie:** Lo siento, no he podido evitarlo. Solo te pido que, pase lo que pase, no le hagas daño a Tina, le gustas mucho, y no me gustaría que le rompieras el corazón.

 **Newt:** _(Se sorprende y se queda pensando en Tina)_

 **Queenie:** _(Le lee la mente a Newt, sorprendida y contenta)_ A ti también te gusta…, _(pausa, triste)_ pero tu corazón está dividido. Creo que debes aclarar tus ideas, ya no por mi hermana, sino por ti mismo. Esa mujer ya te hizo daño una vez, y no creo que quieras pasar por lo mismo dos veces. Eres muy buen chico Newt, y mereces a alguien que te haga feliz.

 **Newt:** Gracias. Tienes razón, pero de todas formas creo que todo el mundo merece una segunda oportunidad.

 **Queenie:** Sí, pero aun así ten cuidado. Ya te lo dije la otra vez: "Tú necesitas a alguien que quiera dar".

 _(En París. Queenie y Jacob pasean por el Parque Buttes Chamount y dan un paseo en barco por el Sena. Disfrutan un almuerzo romántico en un restaurante)_

 **Queenie:** _(Embobada)_ Esto es precioso. Me encanta esta ciudad, es tan mágica…

 **Jacob:** _(Sonríe)_ ¿Sabes cómo puede ser más mágica todavía?

 **Queenie:** _(Intrigada)_ ¿Cómo?

 **Jacob:** _(Se arrodilla y saca un anillo)_ Si dices que sí.

 **Queenie:** _(Sonríe y se tira a besarlo)_ ¡Por supuesto!

 **Jacob:** _(Sonríe)_

 _(Queenie y Jacob pasean de la mano por el Puente de los Candados y meriendan unos panes y bollos por fuera de una panadería típica parisina) (Por la noche. Observan la ciudad desde lo alto de la Torre Eiffel. Entran en el Museo del Louvre y pasean mirando los cuadros)_

 **Segurita:** _(Con voz radiofónica)_ El museo cerrará sus puertas en cinco minutos, por favor, vayan abandonando el establecimiento.

 **Queenie:** _(Sonríe pícaramente y mira a Jacob)_ ¿Sabes qué sería divertido? Pasar una noche mágica en el museo.

 **Jacob:** _(Extrañado)_ ¿A qué te refieres?

 **Queenie:** A darle vida al museo… Nuestros cuadros tienen vida, y son mucho más divertido que estos.

 **Jacob:** _(Sorprendido)_ Suena genial, pero ¿no será peligroso? Seguro que hay cámaras de seguridad.

 **Queenie:** La magia no solo sirve para crear, también puede destruir.

 **Jacob:** _(Sonríe pícaramente)_ Me encanta la magia…

 _(Queenie y Jacob montan una fiesta en el museo [estilo "Noche en el Museo"] junto a todos los personajes históricos del museo)_

 **Jacob:** _(Bailando)_ ¡Esto es genial!

 **Queenie:** _(Sonríe)_ ¿Ves? Te dije que sería divertido.

 _(Todos ríen y bailan toda la noche)_

 _(Por la mañana)_

 **Queenie:** _(Sonríe a Jacob)_ Ya casi ha amanecido, es hora de que vayamos devolviendo todo a su lugar. _(Hace un hechizo y todos los cuadros y esculturas vuelven a ser estáticos) (Apunta a las cámaras de seguridad)_ Obliviate. _(Agarra a Jacob y se teletransportan a la calle)_

 **Jacob:** _(Mirando embobado a Queenie)_ Gracias hacerme pasar el día y la noche más mágicos de mi vida.

 **Queenie:** _(Sonríe)_ Pues ve acostumbrándote, a partir de ahora toda tu vida será así.

 **Jacob:** _(Sonríe)_ Me encanta que nunca dejes de sorprenderme.

 **Queenie:** _(Sonríe)_

 _(En casa de los Scamander. Por la mañana, Tina y Newt ponen la mesa)_

 **Tina:** ¿Crees que Queenie y Jacob se lo estén pasando bien en París?

 **Newt:** _(Sonríe)_ Seguro que sí, es una ciudad que resulta mágica hasta para los magos.

 **Tina:** _(Sonríe)_ ¿Tú has estado en Francia?

 **Newt:** Una vez, pero fue por cuestiones de trabajo.

 **Tina:** Y de todos los lugares en que has estado, ¿cuál es tu favorito?

 **Newt:** _(Se queda pensando)_ No sé, yo creo que Hogwarts _(sonríe)_ , pero también me gustan mucho las islas tropicales, allí siempre hay animales y plantas sorprendentes, tanto mágicas como muggles.

 **Tina:** _(Tímida)_ ¿Te gustaría que fuéramos todos juntos este verano?

 **Newt:** Supongo que sería divertido, pero con Grindelwald suelto no sería capaz de divertirme.

 **Tina:** _(Baja la cabeza)_ Veo que no te quitas eso de la cabeza.

 **Newt:** _(En voz baja, para sí mismo)_ Hay tantas cosas que no me quito de la cabeza…

 **Tina:** _(Mira a Newt)_ ¿Has dicho algo?

 **Newt:** _(Levanta la cabeza)_ Eh… no, solo estaba pensando.

 **Tina:** ¿En qué?

 **Newt:** En todo lo que ha cambiado mi vida en tan poco tiempo.

 **Tina:** ¿A qué te refieres?

 **Newt:** He conocido a nuevos amigos, he descubierto a un obscurial muy poderoso, hemos ayudado a atrapar al mago oscuro Gellert Grindelwald, he escrito y publicado mi libro, he visto a viejos amigos… ¿Qué será lo siguiente?

 _(Queenie y Jacob están descansando en el hotel)_

 **Jacob:** Oye Queenie, cuando nos casemos, ¿dónde vamos a vivir? En Norteamérica no es legal el matrimonio entre no-majs y brujas, ¿no?

 **Queenie:** No, pero para mí no sería un problema mudarnos a Francia o Gran Bretaña, si tú quieres.

 **Jacob:** Ya sabes, que yo, con tal de estar contigo, voy donde sea. Pero, ¿por qué los magos no pueden relacionarse con no-majs?

 **Queenie:** Hace dos siglos, la Ley de Rapaport lo prohibió a raíz de que un no-maj que estaba enamorado de una bruja desvelara el secreto a todo el mundo y se dedicara a perseguir y matar a todos los magos y brujas.

 **Jacob:** No me extraña que ahora no confíen en nosotros.

 **Queenie:** Pero es injusto, no todos los no-majs son iguales…

 **Jacob:** Siempre pagan justos por pecadores… Pero bueno, eso no nos impedirá ser felices. Podemos mudarnos a Londres, con tu ayuda trasladaré la panadería en seguida, y tú puedes pedir un traslado en el Ministerio.

 **Queenie:** Sí, aunque es una pena, con todo lo que te costó montarla…

 **Jacob:** Ya, pero los cambios también son buenos. Además, no estaremos solos, Newt y su familia también viven en Inglaterra.

 **Queenie:** _(Triste)_ Eso es cierto, pero no me gustaría tener que separarme de Tina…

 **Jacob:** Ella también puede pedir un traslado, quién sabe, quizá ella y Newt acaben juntos, se nota que hay química entre ellos.

 **Queenie:** _(Preocupada)_ No sé… Ahora mismo el corazón de Newt está dividido.

 **Jacob:** ¿A qué te refieres?

 **Queenie:** ¿No has notado que Newt está algo raro últimamente?

 **Jacob:** Ahora que lo dices…

 **Queenie:** Hace unos días se encontró con su vieja amiga Leta Lestrange, de quien estuvo enamorado muchos años. Pero no sé…, no me parece una persona de confianza, Newt se merece algo mejor.

 **Jacob:** Supongo que en eso no podemos hacer gran cosa…

 **Queenie:** Ya… Yo solo espero que tanto Tina como Newt sean felices, y que esa arpía no haga sufrir a ninguno de los dos. _(Lee la mente a Jacob)_ Veo que Newt no es el único que ha sufrido por amor.

 **Jacob:** Bueno, mi última relación antes de ti fue hace casi un año, ya no tiene importancia. Antes tenía a mi lado a una bruja, pero en el mal sentido. Y mira ahora… _(Sonríe)_

 _(En el escondrijo subterráneo de Gellert Grindelwald)_

 **Grindelwald:** ¿Has conseguido sonsacarle algo?

 **Leta:** Todavía no, pero ya me he ganado su confianza y me he abierto un hueco en su corazón.

 **Grindelwald:** Bien, ahora ya sabes cuál es el el siguiente paso… _(Le da un bote pequeño con veritaserum)_

 **Leta:** _(Rechaza el bote)_ No pienso darle eso.

 **Grindelwald:** No es veneno, solo suero de la verdad. No tengo intención de matarlo.

 **Leta:** Ya sé que es veritaserum, pero no funcionaría, no con Newt, es alérgico al acónito.

 **Grindelwald:** Pues vaya suerte… Entonces tendrás que averiguar la verdad por otros medios. _(Sonríe)_ Usa tus encantos…

 **Leta:** Dalo por hecho… _(Sonríe)_


	6. Capítulo 6: Adiós a Leta Lestrange

**Capítulo 6: Adiós a Leta Lestrange**

 _(Leta lleva un vestido negro ajustado y con escote, el pelo suelto y un maquillaje sencillo: delineador y rímel + labios rojos) (Leta toca en casa de los Scamander –los señores Scamander habían salido, Tina estaba recogiendo la mesa y Newt en el dormitorio, dando de comer a los animales dentro de su maleta–)_

 **Tina:** Voy… _(Abre, se sorprende y se entristece al ver a Leta)_

 **Leta:** Hola,¿nos conocemos?, parece que te has sorprendido al verme.

 **Tina:** Soy amiga de Newt, tú debes de ser Leta Lestrange.

 **Leta:** Sí,¿cómo lo has sabido?

 **Tina:** Te vi en una foto.

 **Leta:** ¿Newt conserva una foto mía? Qué detalle. _(Sonríe y se alegra)_

 **Tina:** _(Triste y seca)_ ¿A qué venías?

 **Leta:** A buscar a Newt.

 **Tina:** _(Triste y sorprendida, reprimiendo las lágrimas)_ Creía que llevabais años sin veros.

 **Leta:** Y así era, nos encontramos el otro día porque yo soy la nueva dueña de la editorial que lleva su libro.

 **Tina:** _(Se sorprende)_

 **Leta:** Hoy damos una pequeña fiesta en el trabajo y venía a invitarlo.

 **Tina:** _(Se entristece)_

 **Newt:** _(Saliendo del cuarto, ve a Leta)_ Leta… ¿Qué haces tu aquí así vestida?

 **Leta:** Hoy celebramos una fiesta en el trabajo y se me olvidó decírtelo la última vez. Así que venía a ver si estabas libre y si querías venir, vamos a celebrar las últimas publicaciones, y como eres uno de los escritores que ha publicado recientemente, estás invitado.

 **Newt:** _(Duda y mira a Tina)_ Yo…

 **Tina:** _(Triste, reprimiendo las lágrimas)_ Ve, yo me ocuparé de todo.

 **Newt:** _(Dudoso)_ Pero…

 **Tina:** _(Triste, reprimiendo las lágrimas)_ Ve, de verdad, no me importa quedarme sola –miente–.

 **Newt:** _(Dudoso)_ Está bien…

 **Tina:** _(Triste, reprimiendo las lágrimas)_ Diviértete. _(Cierra la puerta e intenta reprimir las lágrimas)_

 _(Llega Credence)_

 **Credence:** _(Preocupado)_ ¿Tina, estás bien?

 **Tina:** _(Triste, reprimiendo las lágrimas)_ No…

 **Credence:** _(Preocupado)_ ¿Puedo hacer algo para ayudarte?

 **Tina:** _(Triste, reprimiendo las lágrimas)_ Termina de recoger y de fregar, por favor, necesito estar sola un rato… _(Se va al dormitorio, cabizbaja)_

 **Credence:** _(Mira a Tina, preocupado)_

 _(En la calle)_

 **Newt:** _(Mira triste hacia la puerta mientras se aleja)_

 **Leta:** _(Lo obliga a caminar más rápido tirándole del brazo)_ Vamos…

 _(Llegan al local, antes de entrar, se detienen)_

 **Leta:** _(Mirando a Newt)_ ¿No irás a entrar así vestido? _(Pausa)_ Aprovecha que tienes la varita y vístete con tus mejores galas.

 **Newt:** _(Asiente resignado y se cambia a un traje)_

 **Leta:** _(Sonríe)_ Mucho mejor… _(Lo coge del brazo y entran en pareja)_

 _(En la fiesta todo el mundo está vestido elegantemente y conversando)_

 **Newt:** _(Mira alrededor y susurra a Leta)_ ¿Conoces a alguien de aquí?

 **Leta:** _(Sonríe, seductora)_ Te conozco a ti… _(Pausa)_ ¿Acaso no te parece suficiente?

 **Newt:** _(Incómodo)_ Yo pensé que…

 **Leta:** _(Seductora)_ ¿No te acuerdas? _(Pausa)_ Yo soy la nueva. _(Pausa)_ Anda, vamos a sentarnos.

 _(Se sientan en unos sillones y Leta hace un gesto al camarero)_

 **Leta:** _(Seductora)_ Y dime Newt, ¿cuál ha sido tu último viaje?

 **Newt:** A Nueva York, el mes pasado.

 **Leta:** _(Con curiosidad)_ Nueva York… Ya veo…, la chica que estaba contigo en casa es de allí, ¿verdad?

 **Newt:** Sí.

 **Leta:** _(Con curiosidad)_ ¿Es tu novia?

 **Newt:** _(Baja la cabeza)_ No…

 **Leta:** _(Seductora, con curiosidad)_ Oh, ya veo, entonces ¿es solo tu amiga?

 **Newt:** _(Molesto)_ No, Tina es mucho más que una simple amiga. _(Pausa)_ Pero de todas formas, lo que pueda haber entre nosotros no es asunto tuyo.

 **Leta:** _(Molesta)_ Vale, no te pongas así… _(Pausa)_ Cuéntame más de tu viaje a Nueva York. Según me dijeron, te enfrentaste a Grindelwald, dicen que es un mago muy poderoso. ¿Cómo sucedió?

 **Newt:** _(Seco)_ Estaba manipulando a un joven obscurial para aprovecharse de su inmenso poder destructor.

 **Leta:** _(Se hace la sorprendida)_ Vaya… Había oído hablar de los obscurials, pero no sabía de la existencia de ninguno. _(Pausa)_ ¿Qué pasó al final?

 **Newt:** _(Seco, cabizbajo)_ Murió…

 **Leta:** _(Con curiosidad)_ ¿El chico o el obscurus?

 **Newt:** _(Seco, aparentando tristeza)_ Ambos. Cuando un obscurus agota su energía, muere. Y su obscurial muere con él. _(Pausa)_ Además, los obscurial no suelen vivir más de 10 años. Y Credence tenía por lo menos 18 o 19.

 **Leta:** _(Fingiendo dolor)_ Lo siento…

 **Newt:** _(Seco, cabizbajo)_ Y yo…

 **Camarero:** _(Se acerca a Leta y Newt con una libreta y un bolígrafo)_ ¿Qué van a tomar?

 **Leta:** Una copa de hidromiel.

 **Camarero:** _(Apunta, mirando a Newt)_ ¿Y el señor…?

 **Newt:** No quiero nada, ya me iba.

 **Leta:** _(Decepcionada)_ ¿Por qué…?

 **Newt:** Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que estar en una fiesta en la que no conozco a nadie. _(Se va)_

 **Credence:** _(Seca los platos y los coloca)_

 **Queenie y Jacob** **:** _(Llegan de París con las maletas)_ ¡Hola!

 **Credence:** Hola, ¿qué tal el viaje?

 **Queenie** **:** _(Emocionada)_ ¡Genial! ¿Dónde está Tina? Tengo algo muy importante que contarle.

 **Credence:** Está en el dormitorio, pero no creo que sea buen momento.

 **Queenie** **:** ¿Por qué? ¿Está echando la siesta?

 **Credence:** No lo creo, pero antes parecía muy triste, quizá deberías hablar con ella.

 **Queenie** **:** _(Extrañada)_ Que raro… ¿Qué habrá pasado? _(Mirando a Jacob)_ ¿Puedes ir deshaciendo las maletas?, voy a ver cómo está Tina

 **Jacob** **:** Claro.

 **Queenie** **:** _(Toca en la puerta)_ ¿Puedo pasar? _(Entra)_

 _(Tina está acostada de lado en la cama, triste y con cara de pocos amigos)_

 **Queenie** **:** _(Sentándose en los pies de la cama, suavemente)_ ¿Qué ha pasado?

 **Tina:** _(Triste)_ Leta, Leta Lestrange, eso ha pasado.

 **Queenie** **:** _(Triste)_ ¿Newt te lo ha contado?

 **Tina:** _(Sentándose de golpe, muy alterada y algo enfadada)_ ¡¿Tú lo sabías?!

 **Queenie** **:** _(Triste)_ Le leí la mente el otro día…

 **Tina:** _(Enfadada)_ ¿Sabías desde antes de irte a París que Newt y Leta estaban saliendo y no me lo habías dicho?

 **Queenie** **:** ¿Quién ha dicho que estén saliendo?

 **Tina:** _(Un poco más ilusionada)_ ¿No lo están?

 **Queenie** **:** No que yo sepa, por lo que leí en la mente de Newt solo almorzaron juntos.

 **Tina:** _(_ _Triste_ _)_ ¿Y acaso no es eso una cita?

 **Queenie** **:** No lo parecía. Leta es la nueva dueña de la editorial con la que Newt trabaja. Solo hablaron de su libro y del pasado, y aunque es cierto que se reconciliaron y que él ha decidido darle una segunda oportunidad, no creo que tengas de que preocuparte de momento.

 **Tina:** _(_ _Molesta_ _)_ ¿A no? ¿Pues a qué no sabes quién vino hace unas horas a buscar a Newt con un despampanante vestido y una invitación para una fiesta?

 **Queenie** **:** _(Triste)_ Lo siento, eso sí que no lo sabía… No sé qué planes tiene esa arpía, pero si te sirve de consuelo, que sepas que ni si quiera Newt está seguro de lo que siente por ella.

 **Tina:** _(_ _Irónica_ _)_ Sí, me es de gran ayuda…

 **Queenie** **:** Pero sabes por qué se siente así de confundido, ¿no?

 **Tina:** _(_ _Triste_ _)_ ¿Por qué?

 **Queenie** **:** Porque le gustas.

 **Tina:** _(Un poco más ilusionada)_ ¿Eso también lo has leído en su mente?

 **Queenie** **:** Sí, pero también se nota en cómo te mira, en cómo te trata, en cómo te habla…

 **Tina:** ¿Lo dices de verdad o solo para consolarme?

 **Queenie** **:** Lo digo en serio. ¿Por qué crees que se esforzó tanto para acabar su libro tan rápido? Se pasó todo el viaje a Londres escribiendo; en Hogwarts, todo el rato en la biblioteca; y en el viaje de vuelta, estuvo todo el rato haciendo las ilustraciones. Escribió, ilustró y montó un libro de más de cien páginas en tan solo 30 días, dejando prácticamente de lado necesidades básicas como comer o dormir. _(Pausa)_ Cualquiera no haría eso. Eres muy importante para él, eres mucho más que una simple amiga.

 **Tina:** Entonces, ¿por qué no me lo dice?

 **Queenie** **:** Porque no es tan fácil _(pausa)_ y porque todavía siente algo por Leta.

 **Tina:** ¿Y quién te dice a ti que no la elegirá a ella?

 **Queenie** **:** Todavía es pronto para decirlo, pero piensa en todo lo que habéis pasado juntos…

 **Tina:** _(Recuerda: cuando Newt intenta defender la inocencia de Tina, cuando la coge al saltar de la Piscina de la Muerte, cuando corren de la mano, la despedida en el puerto, cuando le da el libro, Nochebuena, la mañana de Navidad, cuando se sorprende al verla con su vestido de Nochevieja, las campanadas, la travesía en barco, cuando se pasaron toda la noche contando anécdotas y cuando durmieron juntos por primera vez)_ _(Sonríe)_

 **Queenie** **:** Además, ellos nunca se han besado…

 **Tina:** _(_ _Alzando una ceja_ _)_ Ni nosotros tampoco.

 **Queenie** **:** ¿Ves? Estáis en igualdad de condiciones.

 **Tina:** _(_ _Mirando a Queenie a los ojos_ _)_ ¿Qué crees que debería hacer?

 **Queenie** **:** Esperar. Newt necesita tiempo para aclarar sus sentimientos, tarde o temprano tendrá que decidirse. Y mientras tanto, debes ser fuerte, y sobre todo, debes confiar en él. Recuerda lo que dice siempre…

 **Tina y** **Queenie** **:** _(_ _A la vez_ _)_ "Preocuparse es sufrir dos veces".

 **Tina:** _(_ _Ríe, mucho más animada_ _)_ Que egoísta soy, con lo mío ni siquiera te he preguntado, ¿qué tal en París?

 **Queenie** **:** _(Emocionada)_ ¡Genial! Tengo tanto que contarte… _(Empieza a contar todo el viaje, omitiendo la parte de la pedida)_

 _(Newt abre la puerta y entra)_

 **Tina:** _(Lo ve, se da cuenta de que viene solo y sonríe)_ ¿Qué tal la fiesta?

 **Newt:** _(Seco y cabizbajo)_ Aburrida.

 **Tina:** _(Fingiendo empatía)_ Lo siento.

 **Queenie:** _(Le lee la mente a Newt y sonríe de medio lado disimuladamente)_ Me alegro de que hayas llegado, tenemos algo importante que anunciar y queríamos esperar a que estuviéramos todos juntos.

 _(Todos los observan intrigados)_

 **Queenie:** _(Muy alegre, enseñando los anillos)_ ¡Jacob y yo vamos a casarnos!

 _(Todos se alegran, Tina abraza y felicita a Queenie y Newt a Jacob)_

 **Credence:** _(Contento)_ Me alegro mucho por los dos.

 **Tina:** ¿Y ya habéis pensado dónde vais a vivir?

 **Queenie:** Jacob y yo lo hemos hablado y hemos llegado a la conclusión de que Inglaterra es la mejor opción. Los dos dominamos mejor el inglés que el francés y en caso de que en el futuro tengamos hijos magos, aquí tendremos a alguien a quien acudir para que nos informe sobre Hogwarts… _(Le sonríe a Newt)_

 **Newt:** _(Le devuelve la sonrisa)_ No os arrepentiréis de esta elección.

 **Queenie:** Mañana mismo pediré el traslado e iré al Ministerio para hacer el papeleo.

 **Jacob:** Y yo pediré permiso al ayuntamiento para abrir mi panadería y empezaré a buscar un local.

 **Newt:** Si necesitáis ayuda en cualquier cosa no dudéis en pedirla.

 **Queenie:** Gracias. _(Pausa)_ Ahora que lo pienso… ¿No sabrás de alguna casa que esté a la venta? A ser posible en una zona más o menos céntrica, para que no nos quede muy lejos del trabajo.

 **Theseus:** Un amigo mío se acaba de mudar y ha puesto su casa en venta, te daré el número.

 **Queenie:** _(Sonríe)_ Muchas gracias.

 **Sra. Scamander:** _(Sonríe)_ Para celebrar esta fantástica noticia voy a preparar una deliciosa cena.

 **Queenie:** No tiene por qué molestarse…

 **Sra. Scamander:** No es molestia,me encanta cocinar. Vosotros id a divertiros o a descansar un rato, yo me ocupo de todo. _(Cogiendo a su marido por la camisa cuando se estaba yendo)_ ¡Eh!, que me refería a los jóvenes. Tú te quedas aquí para ayudarme.

 **Sr. Scamander:** _(Resignado)_ Como siempre… _(Pausa)_ Ya decía yo que era demasiado bueno para ser cierto.

 **Queenie:** Newt, ¿podemos hablar un momento a solas?

 **Newt:** Claro. _(Le hace un gesto para que pase al cuarto y cierra la puerta)_ ¿Qué ocurre?

 **Queenie:** Que tenía razón…

 **Newt:** _(Confuso)_ Perdón, ¿de qué estamos hablando exactamente?

 **Queenie:** De Leta…

 **Newt:** _(Molesto)_ Ya te he dicho que no…

 **Queenie:** Lo siento, pero esta vez lo he hecho por Tina.

 **Newt:** _(Confuso)_ ¿Por Tina?

 **Queenie:** Sí, ella no tenía ni idea de que Leta y tú os habíais vuelto a ver. _(Pausa)_ Se sorprendió mucho al verla, y no me extraña, tal como iba vestida… _(Pausa)_ No sé que ha pasado entre vosotros, pero sé que estás disgustado. _(Pausa)_ No voy a preguntarte más por ella ni a leerte la mente, solo te pido que tengas cuidado y que seas sincero con Tina, _(pausa)_ ¿por qué no se lo contaste?

 **Newt:** Porque no lo vi necesario, mi reencuentro con Leta fue por motivos estrictamente laborales. _(Pausa)_ Lo que pudo haber entre nosotros quedó en el pasado. _(Pausa)_ Y sí, tenías razón, Leta me ha demostrado ser una persona celosa y manipuladora. "A ella le gusta recibir".

 **Queenie:** _(Sonríe, animándolo)_ Por lo menos ahora lo tienes todo claro. Así será más fácil para los dos. _(Se va)_

 **Newt:** _(Hace un gesto como para preguntarle algo pero se echa atrás, se sienta en el borde de la cama y se queda pensando)_

 _(Pickett sale de su bolsillo y lo abraza, Dougal sale de la maleta y lo abraza)_

 **Newt:** _(Sonríe, llevando a Dougal de la mano hasta la maleta)_ Vamos, es hora de cenar… _(Entran en la maleta)_

 _(En el salón)_

 **Queenie:** _(A Tina, en voz baja)_ Ven, tenemos que hablar.

 **Tina:** _(La mira extrañada y la sigue)_

 _(En el cuarto de Queenie y Jacob)_

 **Queenie:** Tengo una buena noticia.

 **Tina:** _(Preocupada)_ ¿No estarás…?

 **Queenie:** ¡No…! Para eso es muy pronto todavía. Quiero divertirme un poco más. _(Pausa)_ Me refería a Newt…

 **Tina:** _(Con curiosidad, algo extrañada)_ ¿Qué pasa con Newt?

 **Queenie:** No sabría decirte exactamente, pero sé que se ha distanciado de Leta. No sé qué ocurrió en la fiesta, pero estaba disgustado. Además, me confesó que "su reencuentro con Leta fue por motivos estrictamente laborales; queella ya solo es parte de su pasado; y que Leta le había demostrado ser una persona celosa y manipuladora". _(Pausa)_ ¿Sabes lo que quiere decir eso?, ¿no?

 **Tina:** _(Se encoge de hombros)_

 **Queenie:** _(Un poco desesperada)_ ¿Es qué no te das cuenta? Si antes estaba dividido entre Leta y tú, y ya no quiere saber más de Leta…

 **Tina:** _(Se sonroja)_ Eso no quiere decir que…

 **Queenie:** _(Con picardía)_ Tú pregúntale esta noche y mañana me cuentas…

 **Tina:** ¿Y qué le digo…?

 **Queenie:** Simplemente intenta averiguar qué ocurrió en la fiesta, nada más. Pero no lo fuerces, sé prudente.

 **Sra. Scamander:** _(Desde el salón)_ ¡Ya está la cena!

 _(Todos se sientan a la mesa, menos Newt)_

 **Sra. Scamander:** _(Mirando a Theseus)_ ¿Y tu hermano?

 **Theseus:** _(Se encoje de hombros)_ ¿A mí me lo preguntas…?

 **Sra. Scamander:** _(Suspira)_ Desde luego… No habéis cambiado nada en los últimos 15-20 años. _(Pausa, mirando a Tina)_ Tina, ¿puedes ir a ver?

 **Tina:** _(Levantándose)_ Claro. _(Va al cuarto, ve la maleta abierta y entra. Newt está sentado sobre una roca mirando al horizonte, Tina se acerca)_ Ya está la cena.

 **Newt:** _(Se gira)_ Tina... _(Pausa)_ Gracias por avisarme, ahora voy. _(Pausa)_ Cuando estoy aquí con mis animales es como si no pasara el tiempo para mí. _(Sonríe)_ Es como mi segunda casa, ellos también son parte de mi familia. _(Baja de la roca, mirando a Tina)_ Aunque no son capaces de cocinar como mi madre. _(Sonríe)_

 **Tina:** _(Sonríe)_

 _(Por la noche, Tina acaba de salir del baño, ya en pijama, y Newt está frente a la cama terminando de abotonarse la camisa)_

 **Tina:** _(Sentándose en la cama)_ Oye Newt, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

 **Newt:** _(Sentándose)_ Claro.

 **Tina:** _(Tímida)_ ¿Pasó algo en la fiesta? Cuando llegaste no tenías muy buena cara…

 **Newt:** ¿Qué te ha dicho Queenie?

 **Tina:** _(Fingiendo estar extrañada)_ Nada, ¿debería haberme dicho algo?

 **Newt:** No… _(Pausa)_ Bueno…La verdad es que no fue para nada como me esperaba, no conocía a nadie aparte de a Leta, y ella… estuvo un poco rara, a decir verdad. Se interesó bastante por Credence…

 **Tina:** _(Con curiosidad, extrañada)_ ¿Por Credence? ¿Cómo sabe de su existencia?

 **Newt:** Por las noticias del periódico.

 **Tina:** _(Con curiosidad)_ ¿Y qué le dijiste?

 **Newt:** Le mentí, obviamente, le dije que había muerto. Solo nosotros y Dumbeldore sabemos la verdad. Y mientras Grindelwald ande suelto, es lo más prudente. Ya ha suplantado una identidad antes, ¿quién nos dice que no lo ha vuelto a hacer? Podría haber estado en la fiesta perfectamente.

 **Tina:** _(Preocupada)_ Con razón parecías disgustado cuando llegaste…

 **Newt:** Eso no es todo.

 **Tina:** _(Sorprendida)_ ¿Aún hay más?

 **Newt:** _(Baja la cabeza)_ Sí, también quiso saber qué había exactamente entre nosotros.

 **Tina:** _(Se sonroja, con curiosidad)_ ¿Y qué le dijiste?

 **Newt:** _(Se sonroja, un poco tímido)_ La verdad, _(pausa)_ que no eras mi novia, pero eres mucho más que una simple amiga para mí.

 **Tina:** _(Sonríe y se sonroja, con curiosidad)_ ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

 **Newt:** _(Se sonroja, un poco tímido)_ Desde el día en que llegué a Nueva York, Queenie y tú nos ofrecisteis a Jacob y a mí comida y un lugar para dormir; después, me ayudaste a recuperar todos mis animales a pesar de todos los incidentes que causamos; y no dejaste que me enfrentara solo a Grindelwald; y, aunque nuestro reencuentro no fue como esperábamos, cuidaste de Credence y de mí durante todo el tiempo, e incluso de mis animales cuando fue necesario; además, me has ayudado a proteger a Credence y me has dejado enseñarle magia en tu casa, a pesar de que ocasionamos algunos problemas. Eso no lo hace cualquiera, _(pausa)_ o no sin nada a cambio al menos.

 **Tina:** _(Sonríe)_ Tú también eres mucho más que un simple amigo para mí.

 **Newt:** _(Se sonroja, tímido)_ O-, oye Tina, he recibido una carta de la directora de Beauxbatons para que vaya mañana a hablarle sobre mi libro, quiere saber si es adecuado para sus alumnos, ¿te gustaría acompañarme? Jacob y Queenie acaban de visitar la ciudad, pero tú nunca has estado en ella…

 **Tina:** _(Sonríe, emocionada)_ Me encantaría.

 **Newt:** _(Sonríe)_ ¡Genial! _(Pausa)_ No quiero ser aguafiestas, pero para viajar tendremos que madrugar bastante, espero que no te importe.

 **Tina:** _(Sigue contenta)_ En absoluto. _(Metiéndose bajo las mantas)_ Buenas noches.

 **Newt:** _(Se acuesta a su lado)_ Buenas noches.


	7. Capítulo 7: Francia

**Capítulo 7: Francia**

 _(Por la mañana)_

 **Newt:** _(Entra en la habitación con una bandeja con el desayuno de Tina, se queda mirando cómo duerme y sonríe) (Con delicadeza)_ Tina...

 **Tina:** _(Se despierta y se sienta en la cama)_

 **Newt:** _(Acercándole la bandeja)_ Ten, he hecho el desayuno.

 **Tina:** _(Sonríe)_ Muchas gracias, es todo un detalle.

 **Newt:** _(Sonríe)_ Espero que te guste, yo voy a prepararme.

 _(En el salón, antes de salir)_

 **Newt:** _(Coloca dos notas encima de la mesa) (Mirando a Tina)_ Ya está. _(Van adonde están los hipogrifos, los saludan, los acarician y les dan de comer)_

 **Tina:** _(Mirando a Newt)_ ¿Qué decían las notas que dejaste sobre la mesa?

 **Newt:** La que estaba dirigida a Credence decía que, "por favor, se ocupara de cuidar hoy a mis animales, que llegaré tarde". Y la que iba dirigida a mi madre decía que "no prepare desayuno ni almuerzo para nosotros, que estaremos fuera todo el día; que los hipogrifos ya han desayunado; y que no se asuste si ve que Eolo no está, que lo he cogido para que nos lleve a Francia".

 **Tina:** _(Sorprendida)_ ¡¿Vamos a ir en hipogrifo?!

 **Newt:** _(Sonríe)_ ¿Se te ocurre algo mejor?

 **Tina:** _(Resignada, con una sonrisita de medio lado)_ Está bien, pero… yo nunca he montado en uno.

 **Newt:** No te preocupes, es fácil, ya verás como te gusta.

 **Tina:** _(Un poco preocupada)_ ¿No será peligroso?

 **Newt:** _(Sonríe, seguro de sí mismo)_ No conmigo.

 **Tina:** _(Sonríe)_

 **Newt:** _(Hace una reverencia a Eolo y este baja su cabeza) (Mirando a Tina)_ Vamos.

 **Tina:** _(Se acerca)_

 **Newt:** _(La ayuda a subir y se sube delante de ella) (Mirando a Tina)_ Agárrate fuerte a mí y no te sueltes hasta que hayamos llegado.

 **Tina:** Sí. ¿Cuánto durará el viaje?

 **Newt:** Una hora.

 **Tina:** _(Sorprendida)_ ¡¿Va a ir tan rápido?!

 **Newt:** Sí. Es más rápido que un avión. _(Eolo despliega sus alas y se eleva)_

 **Tina:** _(Se agarra fuerte a Newt y esconde su cabeza en él un poco asustada)_

 _(Eolo comienza a volar)_

 _(Vuelan sobre la ruta del Hogwarts Express)_

 **Newt:** _(Girándose hacia Tina)_ Hey, Tina. _(Ve lo aterrada que está)_ Si no abres los ojos vas a perderte algo increíble.

 **Tina:** _(Asustada)_ Está bien… _(Abre los ojos y ve el precioso paisaje, sorprendida y maravillada)_ Esto es precioso…

 **Newt:** _(Sonríe)_ Estas vías que ves ahora son las que recorre el Hogwarts Express cada año.

 **Tina:** _(Sonríe)_

 _(Sobrevuelan Hogwarts)_

 **Newt:** _(Sonríe)_ Y esto… es Hogwarts…

 **Tina:** _(Sonríe sorprendida y maravillada)_

 **Newt:** _(Sonríe)_ Es el segundo hogar de todos los magos y brujas de Reino Unido.

 **Tina:** _(Pensando en su adolescencia y en la de Queenie)_ Y, posiblemente, el primero de otros…

 _(Llegan al colegio Beauxbatons, "aterrizan" Newt ayuda a Tina a bajar, engancha una larga soga al collar de Eolo y ata el otro extremo en un árbol)_

 **Newt:** _(Girándose hacia Tina)_ Vamos. _(Tocan en la puerta del colegio)_

 **Directora:** _(Abre la puerta)_ Sr. Scamander, lo estábamos esperando, adelante.

 _(Entran al colegio, los estudiantes están desayunando en el comedor)_

 **Directora:** _(Indicándole el camino con un gesto)_ Vamos a mi despacho.

 _(En el despacho de la directora)_

 **Directora:** Bueno, antes que nada, me gustaría darle la bienvenida al colegio, Sr. Scamander y… ¿Sra. Scamander?

 **Newt:** _(Sonríe un poco tímido e incómodo)_ No es mi esposa, es una buena amiga mía. Le dije que me acompañara para enseñarle la ciudad, nunca ha estado en Francia.

 **Tina:** _(Haciendo una reverencia como saludo)_ Encantada, soy Tina Goldstein. Si lo desea, puedo esperar fuera mientras habláis.

 **Directora:** No es necesario. ¿Es usted también una bruja?

 **Tina:** Sí, de Norteamérica. Estudié en Ilvermorny.

 **Directora:** _(Dirigiéndose a Newt)_ Bueno, Sr. Scamander, dígame por qué su libro debe formar parte del nuevo material de nuestro colegio…

 **Newt:** _(Comienza a explicarle todas las razones durante largo rato)_

 _(Al acabar)_

 **Directora:** _(Dirigiéndose a Newt, satisfecha)_ Su explicación ha sido convincente, se nota que es usted un mago experto en lo suyo, además de un gran amante y protector de los animales. Leeré su libro y le haré llegar una carta con mi veredicto. _(Pausa)_ Y ya que se ha tomado usted tantas molestias, ¿por qué no os quedáis a almorzar? Así probaréis la deliciosa comida francesa.

 **Newt:** Muchas gracias.

 _(Tina y Newt almuerzan en el comedor del colegio) (Newt se despide de la directora y le agradece el recibimiento) (Newt da de comer a Eolo)_

 _(En París. Tina y Newt pasean por el Parque Buttes Chamount mientras conversan, dan un paseo en barco por el Sena,_ _observan la ciudad desde lo alto de la Torre Eiffel, ven la Catedral de Notre Dame y visitan el Museo del Louvre)_

 _(Vuelven a por Eolo y emprenden el viaje de vuelta a casa)_

 _(En la mansión Lestrange, llega Grindelwald)_

 **Grindelwald:** _(Dirigiéndose a Leta)_ ¿Cómo ha ido?

 **Leta:** _(Un poco disgustada y atemorizada)_ Más o menos. Me ha dicho que tanto el chico como el obscurus han muerto.

 **Grindelwald:** ¿Y estás segura de que decía la verdad?

 **Leta:** _(Sincera y atemorizada)_ Newt no suele mentir.

 **Grindelwald:** ¿Y conseguiste sacarle algo interesante?

 **Leta:** _(Sincera y atemorizada)_ Se fue rápido, parecía molesto cuando le pregunté por Credence y por la chica.

 **Grindelwald:** _(Enfadado)_ ¡Inútil! Ni siquiera eres capaz de hacer bien algo sencillo.

 **Leta:** _(Lo mira enfadada)_

 **Grindelwald:** _(Enfadado)_ ¡Más te vale que cuando llegue el momento de la batalla lo hagas bien!

 **Leta:** _(Decidida)_ Puede estar seguro de ello…

 _(Sobrevuelan Hogwarts)_

 **Newt:** _(Ve algo extraño en el Bosque Prohibido)_ Tina, ¿has visto eso?

 **Tina:** _(Extrañada)_ ¿El qué?

 **Newt:** _(Hace bajar a Eolo, baja, mirando a Tina)_ ¿Vienes?

 **Tina:** _(Un poco asustada)_ No pienso quedarme aquí sola… _(Baja)_

 **Newt:** Vale, pero quédate detrás de mí y ve con cuidado.

 **Tina:** _(Asiente)_

 _(Se adentran en el Bosque Prohibido, un viejo loco les ataca con un hechizo y su troll corre tras ellos con un mazo. Tina y Newt se apartan rápidamente y contraatacan. Se baten a duelo con ellos, vencen hábilmente al mago oscuro y hacen huir al troll. Se miran preocupados y alterados)_

 **Newt:** ¿Estás bien?

 **Tina:** _(Asiente) (Extrañada, con intriga)_ ¿Qué haría un mago oscuro en los alrededores de un colegio?

 **Newt:** _(Aún algo alterado)_ Yo no sé que me extraña más, si el viejo loco o que exista un troll tan avispado.

 **Tina:** _(Ríe un poco)_

 **Newt:** En el Bosque Prohibido siempre hay cosas raras…

 **Tina:** ¿Solías venir mucho por aquí cuando eras niño?

 **Newt:** A veces. _(Ríe un poco)_ Aquí encontraba criaturas muy interesantes.

 **Tina:** ¿Ibas con permiso o…?

 **Newt:** ¡Que va! Pero apuesto a que el Profesor Dumbeldore siempre hacía la vista gorda. _(Sonríe)_

 **Tina:** _(Sonríe)_

 _(Queenie y Jacob pasean por las calles de Londres –zona no mágica– durante un buen rato hasta que encuentran un local viejo, vacío y abandonado)_

 **Jacob:** _(Mirando a Queenie)_ ¿Qué te parece este?

 **Queenie:** _(Mirando la nota de Theseus)_ ¡Es genial! Además, está solo a un par de calles de la casa que nos dijo Theseus. Y cerca de aquí hay un colegio. A los niños les encantan los animales, serán un público estupendo. Y si los padres son simpáticos pueden hacer publicidad en el trabajo o entre sus amigos y familiares. Así aumentaría la clientela. Y en un futuro, cuando seamos padres, nuestros hijos pueden venir aquí al salir de clase y estar contigo hasta que yo termine de trabajar.

 **Jacob:** Yo pensaba que irían a un colegio mágico…

 **Queenie:** Sí, cuando sean un poco más mayores. Los magos y brujas también tenemos que estudiar la Primaria.

 **Jacob:** Es lógico, pero ojalá nazcan con poderes y no tengan que ir a un instituto muggle. La educación aquí es muy cara.

 **Queenie:** Ya… Los institutos de magos son mucho más baratos.

 **Jacob:** Bueno, no vamos a adelantarnos a los hechos. Primero hay que pedir permiso al ayuntamiento. Iré mañana por la mañana.

 **Queenie:** Bien, y lo siento, pero no podré acompañarte. Empiezo a trabajar mañana a las nueve.

 **Jacob:** _(Contento)_ ¿Ya te han dado el traslado?

 **Queenie:** _(Sonríe, contenta)_ ¡Sí!

 **Jacob:** _(Contento)_ Es genial, enhorabuena.

 **Queenie:** _(Sonríe, contenta)_ Gracias. _(Pausa)_ Ya que estamos cerca, ¿vamos a ver la casa?

 **Jacob:** Claro.

 _(Entran en la casa, es mediana, sin muebles, de un solo piso, con dos baños y dos habitaciones. Queenie y Jacob se pasean por ella mirando todo detalladamente, se miran con una sonrisa y miran al amigo de Theseus –el chico del tren, ya de adulto–)_

 **Queenie:** _(Sonríe, contenta)_ Nos encanta.

 **Jacob:** ¿Cuánto cuesta?

 **Amigo 1:** 200.000 £

 _(Queenie y Jacob se miran)_

 **Jacob:** _(Sonríe, contento)_ Está bien, nos la quedamos. Pero, estamos empezando aquí, ¿no le importa si ajustamos las cantidades de pago de los primeros meses? Aún no hemos empezado a trabajar.

 **Amigo 1:** _(Sonríe)_ Claro que no, no hay problema. _(Les entrega las llaves)_ Tened, la casa es vuestra. _(Se va)_

 _(Queenie y Jacob se miran y sonríen emocionados)_

 _(Por la tarde-noche, sobre las 18:00, Tina, Eolo y Newt llegan a casa)_

 **Tina y Newt:** _(Entran en la casa)_ Hola.

 **Sra. Scamander:** _(Contenta)_ ¡Hola! ¿Qué tal el viaje?

 **Newt:** _(Irónico)_ Completito.

 **Queenie:** _(Les lee las mentes)_ ¡Madre mía! A vosotros sí que os pasan cosas raras, ¿estáis bien?

 **Tina:** Sí.

 **Newt:** Perfectamente.

 **Sra. Scamander:** _(Preocupada)_ ¿Qué ha pasado?

 **Tina:** Nos enfrentamos a un troll y a un viejo mago loco.

 **Sra. Scamander:** _(Se sorprende)_ Bueno, al menos estáis ya en casa y la cena está casi lista. _(Mirando a Newt)_ Hijo, ¿qué tal con tu libro?

 **Newt:** _(Yendo hacia el dormitorio)_ Bien, cuando llegue una carta de Francia avísame, es para mí.

 _(En el cuarto. Credence sale de la maleta)_

 **Credence:** Hola, ¿qué tal el viaje?

 **Newt:** Bien, aunque algo agotador.

 **Credence:** _(Sonríe)_ Acabo de dar la cena a todos los animales.

 **Newt:** _(Sonríe)_ Gracias, yo voy a darme un baño antes de cenar. Recuérdame que luego te dé una cosa.

 **Credence:** _(Extrañado)_ Vale.

 _(Por la noche, todos menos Tina y Newt están en el salón)_

 **Credence:** _(Extrañado)_ Casi se me olvida, Newt me dijo que tenía algo que darme. _(Se levanta del sillón y se dirige al cuarto)_

 **Queenie:** _(Se levanta)_ Te acompaño, quiero que Tina me cuente tooodo sobre el viaje.

 _(Abren la puerta y Tina y Newt están abrazados y profundamente dormidos. Queenie y Credence se miran, sonríen y cierran la puerta con cuidado)_

 **Queenie:** A juzgar por lo juntitos que estaban, el viaje no les fue nada mal.

 **Theseus:** _(Extrañado)_ ¿Qué estaban haciendo?

 **Credence:** _(Esbozando una sonrisa)_ Dormir.

 **Theseus:** _(Alza una ceja)_ Ya decía yo.

 **Sr. Scamander:** _(Mirando a Theseus)_ No te pases. Ya sabemos que tu hermano no tiene tanto éxito con las chicas como tú. Pero por fin parece que ha encontrado a alguien que le gusta de verdad. Déjale que vaya a su ritmo.

 **Credence:** _(Mirando a Queenie)_ ¿Qué crees que es lo que tenía que darme Newt?

 **Queenie:** Ni idea, hoy sus mentes estaban bastante en blanco…


	8. Capítulo 8: Un nuevo comienzo

**Capítulo 8: Un nuevo comienzo**

 _(Por la mañana)_

 **Tina:** _(Sale del cuarto, en el salón solo ve a Credence)_ ¿Dónde está todo el mundo?

 **Credence:** _(Mirando a Tina)_ Los padres de Newt salieron a comprar; su hermano fue a trabajar, Jacob, al ayuntamiento a pedir el permiso para abrir la panadería; y Queenie, también a trabajar.

 **Tina:** _(Se sorprende)_ Pues sí que aprovecharon ayer el día.

 **Credence:** _(Esboza una sonrisa)_ ¿Newt sigue durmiendo?

 **Tina:** No, ahora viene.

 **Newt:** _(Sale del cuarto)_ Buenos días.

 **Credence:** _(Sonríe)_ Hola, oye… ayer me dijiste que tenías algo que darme y cuando fui a recordártelo como me pediste ya os habíais dormido.

 **Newt:** _(Siente un poco de pena por Credence)_ Lo siento, estábamos agotados. _(Saca un paquete de su bolsillo y este se hace más grande)_

 **Credence:** _(Se sorprende y sonríe. Abre el paquete, es un caldero. Un poco decepcionado)_ ¿Un caldero?

 **Newt:** _(Bromeando)_ Pero, no cualquier caldero, es un caldero francés.

 **Credence:** _(Pone cara de asco y decepción)_

 **Newt:** _(Ríe un poco. En serio)_ Es un caldero para pociones.

 **Credence:** _(Sonríe emocionado)_ ¿Puedo probarlo?

 **Newt:** _(Sonríe)_ Claro. _(Sale corriendo en busca de ingredientes y Credence le sigue)_

 **Tina:** ¡Eh! ¿Y el desayuno? _(Los pierde de vista y suspira)_ Supongo que hoy cocinaré yo. _(Se acerca a la cocina y ve dos platos tapados con una nota, la lee y sonríe)_ Ojalá yo tuviera a mi madre como Newt… _(Se sienta a desayunar)_

 _(Termina de desayunar, está recogiendo cuando de repente se oye una explosión)_

 **Tina:** _(Se sobresalta, asustada)_ ¡¿Qué ha sido eso?!

 _(Credence y Newt salen del jardín con la cara negra y pelos de locos)_

 **Tina:** _(Se asusta al verlos)_ ¡¿Pero qué ha pasado?!

 **Credence:** _(Aún impresionado por la explosión)_ Creo que he hecho algo mal.

 **Tina:** _(Mirando a Newt)_ ¿No se suponía que lo estabas vigilando?

 **Newt:** _(Se encoje de hombros, con una sonrisita de medio lado)_ Se suponía…

 **Tina:** _(Suspira)_ ¿Estáis los dos bien?

 **Credence y Newt:** Sí.

 **Tina:** Voy a por algo para que os limpiéis. Newt, el desayuno está en la mesa.

 **Newt:** _(Con la cabeza baja)_ Gracias.

 **Credence:** _(Mirando a Newt)_ ¿Vamos a seguir con las clases después de esto?

 **Newt:** Claro. La paciencia y la constancia al final dan sus frutos. _(Pausa)_ Eso, o acabamos completamente chamuscados.

 _(Jacob sale contento del ayuntamiento y va al Ministerio)_

 **Jacob:** _(Va corriendo hacia Queenie, contento e ilusionado, agitando la carta de permiso)_

 **Queenie:** _(Sorprendida de ver a Jacob)_ ¿Qué haces aquí?

 **Jacob:** _(Contento e ilusionado)_ ¡Me han dado el permiso!

 **Queenie:** _(Sonríe y lo besa)_ ¡Eso es fantástico! Ve empezando a preparar todo, ve limpiando y comprando la pintura. En cuanto salga de trabajar voy a ayudarte, _(pausa)_

podríamos aprovechar para comprar los muebles, los utensilios y los electrodomésticos.

 **Jacob:** _(Contento e ilusionado)_ Genial, te estaré esperando.

 **Queenie:** _(Sonríe)_

 _(Newt va hacia el Ministerio y se encuentra con Jacob)_

 **Newt:** _(Sorprendido de ver a Jacob)_ ¿Qué haces por aquí?

 **Jacob:** _(Contento e ilusionado)_ Acabo de ir a ver a Queenie para decirle que ya me han dado el permiso.

 **Newt:** _(Contento)_ ¡Eso es fantástico!

 **Jacob:** _(Alegre y satisfecho)_ Sí… Ahora iba a comprar unas cosas para limpiar y pintar el local.

 **Newt:** Yo tengo que rellenar unos informes en el Ministerio, pero si me esperas te echo una mano. Tardaré alrededor de una hora.

 **Jacob:** Me sería de gran ayuda. ¿Qué te parece si mientras terminas el trabajo voy a casa a por ropa de faena y nos vamos directos a la panadería?

 **Newt:** ¡Genial! Además, podemos trabajar hasta la hora de comer. Con la varita nos ahorraremos el transporte.

 **Jacob:** _(Sonríe)_ Me encanta tener un amigo mago.

 **Newt:** _(Sonríe)_

 _(En casa, Tina enseña Defensa contra las artes oscuras a Credence)_

 _(En la panadería, Jacob y Newt pintan las paredes de el local)_

 _(En casa, Tina enseña Historia de la Magia a Credence)_

 _(En la panadería, Jacob limpia el suelo y Newt pinta el techo subido en una escoba)_

 _(Jacob y Newt se aparecen en casa todos llenos de pintura. Tina y Credence estaban en la mesa estudiando y alzan la vista al verlos llegar)_

 **Tina:** _(Sonríe, con curiosidad)_ ¿Pero qué habéis estado haciendo?

 **Newt:** He estado ayudando a Jacob a preparar el local.

 **Jacob:** _(Sonríe)_ No veas lo útil que me ha sido para pintar el techo y la parte alta de las paredes.

 **Credence:** ¿Cómo lo has hecho?

 **Newt:** Usando una escoba.

 **Credence:** _(Extrañado)_ ¿Como brocha?

 **Newt:** _(Esboza una sonrisa)_ No, como andamio.

 **Credence:** _(Sorprendido)_ ¿Pintaste de pie sobre la escoba?

 **Newt:** _(Esboza una sonrisa)_ No, es muy complicado hacer equilibrismos y pintar a la vez. Aunque no es imposible.

 **Credence:** _(Sonríe)_ Estoy deseando aprender a volar.

 **Newt:** _(Sonríe)_ En cuanto termine de ayudar a Queenie y Jacob con la casa y la panadería, te enseño.

 **Credence:** _(Sonríe)_

 _(Queenie llega de trabajar, ve a Jacob y Newt y ríe)_

 **Queenie:** _(Bromeando)_ ¿Con esas pintas piensas acompañarme a comprar?

 **Newt:** Oye, Queenie, Jacob, ¿qué os parece que Credence, Tina y yo vayamos limpiando y pintando la casa mientras estáis fuera?

 **Queenie:** _(Agradecida)_ Sería todo un detalle. ¿No es demasiado?

 **Newt:** No te preocupes.

 **Jacob:** _(Le entrega las llaves)_ No sé cómo vamos a pagarte lo que estás haciendo por nosotros.

 **Newt:** _(Sonríe)_ Para eso están los amigos.

 _(Queenie y Jacob van de compras) (Tina limpia y friega, Credence pinta las paredes y Newt pinta los techos) (Queenie y Jacob dejan todo lo que han comprado en el jardín de los Scamander) (Tina, Credence y Newt siguen trabajando) (Queenie y Jacob van a ver la casa)_

 **Jacob:** _(Sorprendido)_ Esto está genial…

 **Newt:** _(Mira hacia abajo y sonríe)_

 **Tina:** _(Sonríe)_ ¿Qué tal las compras? ¿Habéis encontrado lo que buscabais?

 **Queenie:** _(Satisfecha)_ Sí, ya está todo: los muebles, las cortinas, los hornos, los utensilios de cocina… Lo hemos dejado todo en el jardín mientras la pintura termina de secarse. Mañana lo trasladaremos.

 **Newt:** Yo me ocupo. Tú tienes que trabajar mañana, y Jacob tiene que buscar alguien que le ayude en la panadería. Él solo no puede con todo.

 **Jacob:** Muchas gracias. _(Sonríe)_

 **Newt:** No hay de qué. Así por la tarde podéis aprovechar para comprar los muebles de la casa.

 **Queenie:** _(Sonríe)_ Sí, será divertido.

 _(Grindelwald entra en la cabaña del viejo loco)_

 **Grindelwald:** _(Enfadado)_ ¿Pero qué has hecho, viejo inútil? Ha sido patético, os han dado una paliza bestial, y encima el imbécil de tu troll ha salido corriendo. Ni aun siendo dos habéis logrado vencerlos. Os han dejado en ridículo y se han escapado sin un rasguño. Necesito saber si Dumbeldore sabe algo de las Reliquias o del chico. Y esos dos son tan oportunos que pasan justamente por el colegio cuando envío a un espía, _(muy enfadado)_ un sucio e inútil espía. ¡Avada Kedavra! _(Hace uso de la magia negra y lo convierte en un ínferi. Satisfecho y con maldad)_ Uno más para la colección… _(Mira orgulloso su cada vez más grande ejército)_

 _(Por la mañana, la Sra. Scamander pone el correo sobre la mesa. Newt sale del cuarto en pijama más dormido que despierto)_

 **Sra. Scamander:** _(Ve a Newt)_ Ha llegado una carta de Francia para ti.

 **Newt:** _(Se espabila de golpe y va corriendo a abrir la carta, nervioso e ilusionado)_

 **Sra. Scamander:** _(Ríe)_

 **Newt:** _(Mira a su madre, inocente)_ ¿Qué?

 **Sra. Scamander:** _(Sonríe, con ternura y nostalgia)_ Nada, es que cuando llegó tu carta de Hogwarts reaccionaste de la misma manera.

 **Newt:** _(Sonríe, lee la carta, ilusionado y muy contento)_ ¡Bien! ¡Ha dicho que sí!, ¡ha dicho que sí!

 **Sra. Scamander:** _(Sonríe, contenta)_ Me alegro mucho hijo.

 **Tina:** _(Desde la puerta del dormitorio, recién levantada y contenta)_ Enhorabuena.

 **Newt:** _(Mira a Tina y le sonríe)_

 **Theseus:** Enhorabuena, quien diría que aquel mago tímido, enano y pecoso se convertiría en un escritor famoso…

 **Newt:** _(Mirando a su hermano, con humildad)_ No soy famoso todavía.

 **Theseus:** Todavía. _(Pícaro)_ Pero, oye, cuando tengas mucho dinero ¿por qué no nos pagas a todos unas vacaciones al paraíso?

 **Sr. Scamander:** _(Entrando en casa con el periódico en la mano)_ ¿Quién nos va a pagar unas vacaciones al paraíso?

 **Theseus:** Newt.

 **Newt:** No, yo...

 _(Tina y la Sra. Scamander ríen)_

 **Sra. Scamander:** _(Mirando a su marido)_ No le hagas caso, solo estaba bromeando. _(Mirando a sus hijos)_ ¿Por qué no vais a dar de comer a los animales mientras preparo el desayuno?

 _(Los dos hermanos asienten y se van)_

 **Sra. Scamander:** _(Suspira)_ Al fin un poco de tranquilidad... _(Pausa)_ En el fondo siguen siendo dos niños.

 **Tina:** _(Sonríe)_ A mí me parecen adorables.

 **Sr. Scamander:** Sí, mientras no se peleen.

 **Tina:** _(Extrañada)_ ¿Suelen hacerlo?

 **Sr. Scamander:** No, pero las pocas veces que lo hacen, no acaba bien. Son los dos muy buenos magos y ya hemos visto más de una bludger atravesar las paredes y más de un plato romperse por hechizos. Menos mal que por lo menos también son buenos en defensa personal y que todos los destrozos se arreglan con "reparo".

 **Tina:** _(Sonríe)_

 _(Después de desayunar. Tina enseña Transformaciones a Credence, Newt traslada y coloca las cosas de la panadería con ayuda de la magia y Jacob reparte papeles por la calle y pega carteles con las ofertas de trabajo)_

 _(A medio día. Newt enseña Herbología a Credence y Jacob sonríe al ver la panadería casi montada)_

 _(A la hora de almorzar. Jacob llega a casa, Newt y Credence están en la mesa con unas plantas mágicas)_

 **Newt:** _(Se gira al oír entrar a Jacob y le sonríe)_ ¿Qué tal ha ido? ¿Has conseguido a alguien que esté interesado en trabajar en tu panadería?

 **Jacob:** Aún no, pero he repartido muchos papeles y he pegado muchos carteles, seguro que alguien llama. _(Pausa, sonríe)_ Por cierto Newt, acabo de pasar por la panadería, y ¡ha quedado increíble! ¡Muchísimas gracias! Estoy deseando empezar a trabajar.

 **Newt:** _(Sonríe)_

 **Tina:** _(Aburrida)_ Y yo…

 **Newt:** _(Se gira hacia Tina, extrañado y con curiosidad)_ ¿Es que ya te cansaste de las vacaciones?

 **Tina:** _(Con delicadeza)_ La verdad es que sí.

 **Newt:** _(Triste)_ ¿Quieres volver a EE. UU.?

 **Tina:** _(Sorprendida)_ Yo no he dicho eso. Estoy muy feliz en Inglaterra, pero me gustaría trabajar.

 **Newt:** _(Sorprendido)_ ¿Aquí?

 **Tina:** _(Asiente tímidamente)_ Queenie va a vivir aquí con Jacob ahora. No me gustaría quedarme sola.

 **Newt:** _(Ilusionado)_ Entonces…¿te mudarás?

 **Tina:** _(Esboza una sonrisa)_ Bueno… Eso es lo que me gustaría.

 **Credence:** _(Con curiosidad)_ ¿Y dónde vivirías?

 **Tina:** _(Se sonroja, baja la cabeza)_ No lo sé…

 **Newt:** _(También se sonroja y baja la cabeza)_

 **Credence:** _(Mira a Tina, luego a Newt, luego a Tina otra vez y esboza una sonrisa)_

 **Queenie:** _(Llega por detrás y le susurra a Credence)_ Yo también creo que esa sería una idea estupenda.

 _(Tina y Newt se giran hacia Queenie y hablan a la vez)_

 **Newt:** _(Mirando a Queenie)_ ¿Qué idea?

 **Tina:** _(Mirando a Queenie)_ ¿Cuándo se supone que has llegado?

 **Queenie:** Por turnos, por favor. 1. Acabo de llegar, me teletransporté porque no quería pasar frío. Y 2. Credence y yo creemos que es buena idea que os vayáis a vivir juntos y lo adoptéis para que nunca esté solo.

 _(Tina y Newt se miran avergonzados, se ponen como dos tomates y bajan la mirada)_

 **Credence:** _(A Queenie, avergonzado)_ Queenie…

 **Queenie:** _(Con naturalidad y sonriente)_ No te preocupes, es lo que todos pensamos.

 **Tina:** _(Mirando a Queenie)_ ¿Ah sí?

 **Queenie:** _(Hace un sonido de afirmación)_

 **Jacob:** _(Se encoje de hombros y sonríe dando a entender que opina lo mismo)_

 **Newt:** _(Mirando a Credence)_ No te preocupes Credence. Tina y tú sois muy importantes para mí, nunca os dejaría solos.

 **Tina:** _(Mirando a Newt, con ternura)_ Newt…

 **Credence:** _(Se emociona)_ Sois los mejores amigos que se puede tener. _(Los abraza y todos le devuelven el abrazo)_


	9. Capítulo 9: Vuelta a la rutina

**Capítulo 9: Vuelta a la rutina**

 _(Por la tarde. Queenie y Jacob van de compras. Credence estudia en su cuarto. Y Tina y Newt cuidan a los animales de la maleta)_

 **Newt:** _(Mirando a Tina)_ Oye, antes, cuando dijiste que querías mudarte aquí y empezar a trabajar, ¿lo decías en serio?

 **Tina:** Sí.

 **Newt:** _(Tímido)_ Quizá lo que dijo Queenie no es tan mala idea…

 **Tina:** _(Se sonroja)_

 **Newt:** Si lo piensas bien, es lo mejor. Así tú podrías empezar a trabajar, yo podría dar clases a Credence mientras pueda vivir de los ingresos de mi libro, y, cuando yo esté de viaje en alguna expedición, tú puedes ocuparte de las clases. Así estaría protegido en todo momento. Seríamos como una familia.

 **Tina:** _(Esboza una sonrisa, con curiosidad)_ ¿De qué tipo?

 **Newt:** _(Ríe un poco)_ No lo sé... Credence es muy mayor para ser hijo nuestro, sería más bien como un hermano pequeño al que cuidamos.

 **Tina:** _(Extrañada)_ ¿Acaso me ves como una hermana?

 **Newt:** Que va, nada de eso. Ya te dije que eras…

 **Tina:** _(Ve por donde va y ríe)_ Ya… Solo estaba bromeando.

 **Newt:** _(Esboza una sonrisa)_ Bien, ¿y dónde te gustaría vivir?

 **Tina:** Cerca de Queenie a ser posible.

 **Newt:** _(Sonríe)_ Pues estás de suerte. Antes, cuando volvía de la panadería, vi que en la calle de en frente había un piso a la venta. Si quieres podemos ir a verlo.

 **Tina:** _(Muy contenta)_ Me encantaría. Además, sería un regalo precioso para Credence. Después de todo lo que ha pasado se merece ser feliz.

 **Newt:** _(Sonríe)_ Sí, el verle a salvo y contento es un gran regalo para nosotros también.

 **Tina:** _(Sonríe)_ Sí, y se nota que le encanta la magia. Incluso cuando los hechizos o las pociones le salen mal, quiere seguir intentándolo.

 **Newt:** _(Sonríe)_ Espero que su ilusión nunca decaiga.

 _(Tina y Newt van a ver la casa)_

 **Newt:** _(Mirando a Tina)_ La verdad es que está bastante bien.

 **Tina:** A mi también me gusta. Y el precio no es muy elevado.

 **Newt:** Sí, pero aun así tendremos que trabajar los dos para poder pagarla.

 **Tina:** ¿Y qué hará Credence mientras no estemos?

 **Newt:** Puede ayudar a Jacob en la panadería, buscar un trabajo o estudiar algo por su cuenta. Pero de todas formas, no me gustaría dejarlo solo mientras Grindelwald ande suelto.

 **Tina:** En eso tienes razón. _(Pausa)_ Por cierto, si vamos a vivir los tres juntos, tengo algo que advertirte.

 **Newt:** _(Mira a Tina extrañado)_

 **Tina:** Nada de animales salvajes en casa, no quiero que esto parezca un zoológico.

 **Newt:** _(Ríe un poco)_ Trato hecho.

 _(Tina y Newt llegan a casa_ _. Credence estaba leyendo_ _)_

 **Credence:** _(Alza la cabeza)_ Hola.

 **Tina:** _(Sonríe)_ Hola. Tenemos una sorpresa para ti.

 **Credence:** _(Con_ _curiosidad)_ ¿Qué es?

 **Newt:** _(Saca un pequeño paquete del bolsillo de su abrigo y se lo muestra a Credence)_ Cógelo desde ahí y lo verás.

 **Credence:** _(Coge la varita de encima de la mesa)_ Accio. _(Coge el paquete y lo abre, son unas llaves. Extrañado y con curiosidad)_ ¿De dónde son?

 **Tina:** _(Sonríe)_ De nuestra nueva casa.

 **Jacob:** _(Saliendo del cuarto)_ ¿Os vais a mudar?

 **Newt:** _(Sonríe a Jacob)_ Sí. ¿Te alegra tener nuevos vecinos?

 **Queenie:** _(Sonríe)_ A mí sí.

 **Newt:** _(Mirando a Queenie)_ Menos mal, porque la condición que me puso Tina es que nuestro piso estuviera cerca del vuestro.

 **Theseus:** _(Llegando por el patio trasero)_ ¿Nuestro? Ya era hora.

 _(Los señores Scamander entran cargados con bolsas de comida)_

 **Sra. Scamander:** _(Pensando que su hijo la regañaba por la tardanza)_ Tampoco hemos estado tanto rato fuera. Además, la cena ya está hecha, solo hay que calentarla.

 **Theseus:** _(Ayudando a sus padres con las bolsas)_ Se lo decía a Newt…

 **Sr. Scamander:** Espera, ¿de qué estamos hablando?

 **Newt:** _(Mirando a sus padres)_ Mamá, papá, he decidido mudarme. Tina y yo hemos pensado que será lo mejor. Así podréis tener vuestra intimidad y nosotros continuar con nuestro trabajo y con las clases de Credence.

 **Sra. Scamander:** _(Triste)_ ¿Es que no estáis bien aquí?

 **Newt:** No es eso. Estamos bien, pero después de treinta años creo que ya va siendo hora de independizarse. Antes estaba bien porque siempre estaba viajando, pero ahora que pienso quedarme un tiempo en Inglaterra, creo que es mejor que cada uno tenga su espacio.

 **Sr. Scamander:** Te echaremos de menos, hijo.

 **Newt:** _(Sonríe)_ No os preocupéis, creo que vendré a casa muy a menudo solo por la comida de mamá.

 **Sra. Scamander:** _(Sonríe)_ Si tenéis un horario complicado de trabajo, cuenta con ello.

 **Newt:** _(Sonríe)_ Ya te diré. El lunes vamos a hacer el papeleo.

 **Credence:** _(Mirando a Tina y a Newt)_ ¿Puedo ir pintando la casa mientras tanto?

 **Newt:** _(Mira a Tina y vuelve a mirar a Credence)_ Vale. Pero que te ayude Jacob, es mucho trabajo para ti solo. _(Lanza una mirada cómplice a Jacob)_

 **Jacob:** _(Entiende las intenciones de Newt y le sonríe a Credence)_ Sí, mientras espero a que llamen para lo de la panadería estoy libre, así que te ayudaré con todo.

 **Newt:** _(Mirando a Credence)_ Y no se te ocurra intentar pintar los techos. Montar en escoba, al principio, es más difícil de lo que parece.

 **Credence:** _(Asiente)_ No te preocupes.

 **Sr. Scamander:** ¿Y dónde está vuestra nueva casa?

 **Newt:** _(Mirando a su padre)_ En frente de la de Jacob y Queenie.

 **Sr. Scamander:** _(Sonríe)_ Es genial tener buenos vecinos, ¿eh?

 **Newt:** _(Sonríe)_

 **Sra. Scamander:** _(Desde la cocina)_ Ya está la cena…

 _(En la nueva casa. Queenie coloca los muebles con magia y Jacob coloca las cosas en las estanterías)_

 _(Tina y Newt colocan los muebles con magia y Credence coloca las cosas en las estanterías)_

 _(Jacob habla con las personas que quieren trabajar en su nueva panadería)_

 _(Credence practica Herbología con la Sra. Scamander)_

 _(Jacob inaugura su panadería)_

 _(Por la tarde. Tina y Newt entran en la panadería de Jacob)_

 **Jacob:** _(Los ve y les sonríe)_

 **Newt:** _(Sonríe)_ ¿Qué tal tu primer día como panadero en Inglaterra?

 **Jacob:** _(Sonríe)_ Genial, a los niños les pirran los bollos y panecillos con forma de animales, y los padres estaban encantados de ver sus caritas de felicidad.

 **Tina y Newt:** _(Sonríen a Jacob)_

 **Jacob:** ¿Y qué os trae por aquí?

 **Newt:** Acabamos de terminar con el papeleo y queríamos ver cómo te iba.

 **Jacob:** ¿Habéis tardado tanto tiempo solo en el papeleo?

 **Tina:** No, también he tenido que pasar unas pruebas para demostrar que estoy a la altura de lo que buscan los ingleses en un auror. Ha sido agotador.

 **Jacob:** ¿Os apetecen unos sándwiches para recuperar las energías?

 **Tina:** Sí, por favor, me muero de hambre.

 _(Entra Queenie)_

 **Queenie:** _(Sonríe)_ ¿Qué tal mi panadero favorito? _(Le da un beso)_

 **Jacob:** _(Sonríe)_ Genial, iba a preparar unos sándwiches, ¿quieres?

 **Queenie:** _(Sonríe)_ Claro, me muero de hambre.

 _(Por la mañana, Tina y Newt están preparándose en el dormitorio)_

 **Newt:** _(Mira a Tina)_ ¿Lista para tu primer día de trabajo?

 **Tina:** Sí, estoy deseando empezar. ¿Y tú?, ¿estás listo para volver al Ministerio?

 **Newt:** Sí, aunque preferiría seguir viajando en busca de animales. Aquí hay veces que me mandan a cosas preciosas, y veces que me toca lidiar con animales bastante molestos. Aunque, generalmente, lo peor es el trato con las personas, la mayoría no se dan cuenta de que los animales no son "malos" ni "peligrosos", simplemente son animales y se guían por el instinto.

 **Tina:** _(Sonríe)_ Bueno, mientras tú lo sepas, podrás demostrárselo.

 **Newt:** _(Ríe un poco)_ Intenta tú explicar eso a alguien cuya casa ha sido invadido por una plaga de ashwinders, bundimuns, chizpurfles, gnomos o salamandras.

 **Tina:** _(Ríe un poco)_ Supongo que tu trabajo no es fácil.

 **Newt:** No es fácil, pero sí es genial. _(Sonríe y mira a Tina, que ya está lista)_ ¿Vamos?

 _(Tina detiene a unos magos encapuchados que intentaban robar en Gringotts)_

 _(Newt ayuda a dar a luz a una hembra de Aethonan)_

 _(Credence ayuda a Jacob en la panadería)_

 _(Por la tarde. Tina entra en la panadería de Jacob y ve a Queenie y a Jacob comiendo un croissant gigante de forma similar a "La dama y el vagabundo")_

 **Tina:** Siento interrumpir, ¿pero sabéis dónde están Credence y Newt?

 **Jacob:** _(Señala la nueva casa)_

 **Tina:** Gracias.

 _(Queenie y Jacob sonríen y les escurre la mayonesa. Tina se teletransporta)_

 **Tina:** _(Entra)_ Hola.

 **Credence:** _(Con voz de pito)_ Hola.

 **Tina:** _(Ríe)_

 **Newt:** Poción volubilis. _(Sonríe)_

 **Tina:** _(Sonríe)_ Veo que vas mejorando.

 **Credence:** _(Con voz de pito)_ Tengo un buen profesor.

 _(Tina y Newt ríen)_

 **Newt:** _(Mirando a Tina)_ ¿Qué tal el trabajo?

 **Tina:** Muy bien, ¿y tú?

 **Newt:** También. _(Sonríe)_ Hoy ayudé a una aethonan a dar a luz.

 **Tina:** ¿A una qué?

 **Newt:** A una bella yegua alada.

 **Tina:** Owww.

 **Credence:** _(Con voz de pito)_ Owww.

 _(Tina y Newt ríen)_

 _(Tina, Credence y Newt terminan de preparar la casa y se quedan allí. Por la noche, en el dormitorio)_

 **Tina:** Oye Newt, dentro de una semana es el cumpleaños de Credence y me gustaría hacerle una fiesta sorpresa, ¿me ayudas?

 **Newt:** Claro. Podríamos hacerla en casa de mis padres, para que no se dé cuenta.

 **Tina:** Buena idea.

 **Newt:** Y ya sé que regalarle.

 **Tina:** ¿Qué?

 **Newt:** Es una sorpresa.

 **Tina:** Dímelo por si acaso, no vayamos a regalarle lo mismo.

 **Newt:** Tienes razón. Yo iba a comprarle una escoba.

 **Tina:** Yo iba a regalarle un álbum mágico.

 **Newt:** Seguro que le gustará mucho. _(Se queda pensando)_ Oye, ¿crees que Queenie y Jacob serán capaces de hacerle una tarta con figuritas de todos nosotros?

 **Tina:** _(Sonríe)_ Seguro que sí.

 _(Por la mañana. Credence cuida a los hipogrifos junto a la señora Scamander. Tina y otros aurores persiguen a un grupo de magos oscuros. Newt elimina a una gran plaga de ashwinders y salamandras ígneas venenosas)_

 _(Por la tarde-noche. Tina rellena tongas y tongas de informes. Newt trata de devolver a su hábitat natural a un peligroso dragón híbrido negro. Queenie y Jacob llegan a casa de los Scamander)_

 **Credence:** _(Mira hacia la puerta ilusionado pensando que eran Tina y Newt y se desilusiona un poco)_ Ah, sois vosotros…

 **Queenie:** _(Un poco triste)_ ¿Es que no te alegras de vernos?

 **Credence:** Claro que me alegro, pero tengo ganas de ir a casa…

 **Queenie:** _(Extrañada)_ ¿Tina y Newt aún no han llegado?

 **Credence:** No…

 **Queenie:** _(Preocupada)_ Que raro…

 **Jacob:** _(Preocupado)_ ¿Estarán bien?

 **Queenie:** _(Preocupada)_ Supongo… Si algo grave hubiera pasado me hubiera enterado como la otra vez. Me imagino que tienen mucho trabajo o que fueron a hacer algo...

 **Jacob:** _(Mirando a Credence)_ Si tienes la llave podemos ir a casa. Nosotros te haremos compañía hasta que lleguen.

 **Credence:** _(Sonríe)_ Gracias.

 _(En casa de Credence, Tina y Newt. Por la noche, hacia las 21. Tina entra con pintas de loca: pelo despeinado, ropa descolocada y cara de "muy harta")_

 **Queenie:** _(Se sorprende)_ Tina… ¿Qué te ha pasado?

 **Tina:** _(Harta y molesta_ _)_ ¡Magos oscuros, eso me ha pasado! No sé que cuesta más, si atraparlos o hacer el papeleo de después. _(Calmándose)_ Por cierto, ¿qué hacéis vosotros aquí?

 **Queenie:** Credence estaba algo cansado y lo acompañamos a casa, y como no habíais llegado decidimos hacerle compañía mientras tanto.

 **Tina:** _(Extrañada)_ ¿Newt no ha llegado todavía?

 **Queenie:** No, de hecho creíamos que estaba contigo.

 **Tina:** _(Un poco preocupada)_ Que va, no lo he visto desde esta mañana… Espero que esté bien…

 **Queenie:** _(Esboza una sonrisa, tranquilizando a Tina)_ Yo no me preocuparía por un hombre que es capaz de meter un nundu en su maleta.

 **Tina:** _(Sonríe)_

 **Queenie:** Bueno, ya que estás tú aquí con Credence, nosotros nos vamos, que también estamos cansados.

 **Jacob:** Buenas noches.

 **Tina:** Buenas noches, y gracias. _(Sonríe)_

 _(Queenie y Jacob se van y Tina cierra la puerta)_

 **Tina:** _(Mirando a Credence)_ ¿Ya has cenado?

 **Credence:** Sí, la señora Scamander me hizo la cena. Vuestra parte está en la nevera.

 **Tina:** _(Mirando a Credence)_ Gracias. Yo voy a ducharme y cambiarme. Si estás cansado puedes irte ya a la cama.

 **Credence:** _(Asiente)_ Buenas noches.

 **Tina:** Buenas noches.


	10. Capítulo 10: Un cumpleaños agridulce

**Capítulo 10: Un cumpleaños agridulce**

 _(Por la noche, hacia las 23. Tina está en pijama leyendo un libro en el sillón)_

 **Tina:** _(Alza la cabeza y mira el reloj preocupada)_ ¿Será normal que tarde tanto?

 _(Newt entra cansado, despeinado y con toda la ropa a cachos)_

 **Newt:** _(Agotado y harto)_ No, no es normal.

 **Tina:** _(Se sorprende al verlo entrar)_ ¡Newt…! ¿Qué te ha pasado?

 **Newt:** _(Agotado y harto)_ Una plaga de ashwinders y salamandras en la misma casa, y luego, conseguir que un dragón híbrido negro hembra y en celo que estaba causando revuelo en Dorset vuelva a las montañas.

 **Tina:** _(Alza las cejas en señal de sorpresa)_ Wow, anda déjame la ropa para que la lave y la arregle, está hecha un desastre.

 _(Se quita el abrigo, el chaleco y la camisa y se los da a Tina)_

 **Tina:** _(Se sorprende al ver que está lleno de arañazos y pequeñas quemaduras)_ ¿Cómo te has hecho eso?

 **Newt:** Gajes del oficio...

 **Tina:** Y yo que pensaba que mi día había sido duro… _(Pausa)_ Ve a ducharte mientras pongo la lavadora y te preparo la cena. Y mañana, cuando salgas del trabajo, espérame por fuera del Ministerio para ir a comprar los regalos de Credence.

 **Newt:** Sí, y hablando de Credence, ¿cómo está?

 **Tina:** Bien, se fue a la cama hace rato.

 **Newt:** Que envidia…

 _(Por la tarde, Newt espera a Tina por fuera del Ministerio. Tina sale y sonríe al ver a Newt)_

 **Tina:** ¿Llevas mucho rato esperando?

 **Newt:** No. ¿Vamos?

 _(Se teletransportan al Callejón Diagon. Newt se para enfrente de la tienda "Artículos de Calidad para Quidditch")_

 **Newt:** Nos vemos luego. _(Entra y se queda mirando escobas y recordando su primer partido)_

 _(Tina entra en Flourish & Blotts y se queda mirando libros)_

 _(Tina y Newt se encuentran con una bolsa cada uno)_

 **Tina:** ¿Qué modelo le has comprado?

 **Newt:** Una saeta de plata. Es el último modelo.

 **Tina:** _(Sonríe)_ Seguro que le encanta. ¿Vamos a casa?, tengo que llenar el álbum.

 **Newt:** Sí. Yo te ayudo, parece divertido.

 **Tina:** _(Sonríe)_ Vamos. _(Lo coge del brazo y se teletransportan)_

 _(Credence practica Herbología con la Sra. Scamander. Tina y Newt ven fotos y ríen mientras montan el álbum)_

 _(Por la tarde-noche. Tina y Newt entran en casa de los Scamander)_

 **Credence:** _(Aburrido de esperar)_ Por fin…

 **Tina:** Lo siento, teníamos mucho trabajo.

 **Credence:** No pasa nada, pero quiero ir a casa a terminar un libro que estoy leyendo.

 **Tina:** ¿Te gusta leer?

 **Credence:** _(Asiente)_

 **Tina:** ¿Qué géneros?

 **Credence:** Aventura, misterio y ciencia ficción.

 _(Por la tarde. Tina sale de trabajar y entra en la panadería de Jacob)_

 **Queenie:** Hola, ¿qué te trae por aquí?

 **Tina:** Venía a proponeros algo.

 **Jacob:** _(Sale de la cocina y escucha atentamente)_

 **Tina:** Dentro de un par de días es el cumpleaños de Credence. Newt y yo habíamos pensado hacerle una fiesta sorpresa en casa de los padres de Newt.

 **Queenie:** _(Sonríe)_ ¡Qué divertido, me encantan las fiestas!, aunque para mí nunca sean sorpresa.

 **Tina:** ¿Vosotros podríais hacerle una tarta gigante con figuras de todos nosotros?

 **Jacob:** _(Sonríe)_ Claro. Además, es una idea estupenda.

 **Queenie:** _(Sonríe)_ Y yo además le compraré unos libros, que sé que le encantan.

 **Tina:** _(Sonríe)_ Genial. Va a ser el mejor cumpleaños de su vida.

 _(Días más tarde. Por la mañana. Queenie y Jacob montan la tarta. Tina, Theseus, Newt y el Sr. Scamander preparan la casa. La Sra. Scamander da un paseo por Londres y lleva a Credence a la biblioteca por primera vez, Credence se sorprende y lee muy entusiasmado)_

 **Sra. Scamander:** Credence, ya es hora de volver a casa.

 **Credence:** _(Se gira)_ Pero el libro está muy interesante…

 **Sra. Scamander:** Puedes llevártelo prestado unos días si quieres, pero si no nos vamos ya, no llegaremos a la hora de comer.

 **Credence:** _(Asiente)_ Voy.

 _(Credence y la Sra. Scamander entran en casa. Todos gritan "¡sorpresa!" y Credence se sorprende mucho)_

 **Todos:** ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

 **Credence:** _(Muy sorprendido)_ ¿Cómo lo habéis sabido?

 **Tina:** _(Sonríe)_ Cuando llevaba tu caso vi tu carnet de identidad. _(Pausa)_ Ven, tienes que abrir los regalos.

 **Credence:** _(Sonríe)_

 _(Credence abre los regalos, se pone muy contento y se emociona, y les da las gracias a todos)_

 **Queenie:** _(Sonríe)_ Ahora toca soplar las velas. _(Levanta el paño que cubría la tarta con un hechizo)_

 **Credence:** _(Sonríe)_ ¡Es genial!

 **Jacob:** _(Sonríe)_ Me alegro de que te guste, Queenie y yo la hemos hecho con mucho cariño.

 **Credence:** _(Sonríe)_ Gracias, sois los mejores.

 **Queenie:** _(Sonríe)_ Vamos, sopla las velas. _(Enciende las velas con magia)_

 **Credence:** _(Sopla las velas)_

 _(Todos aplauden y lo felicitan)_

 _(Un rato más tarde)_

 **Credence:** Si no os importa, quiero ir un rato al cuarto a leer. Antes no pude terminar y estoy deseando saber cómo acaba.

 **Tina:** _(Sonríe)_ Claro, ve.

 **Newt:** _(Sonríe)_ Y ahora que todo parece que está más tranquilo es un buen momento para empezar con las clases de vuelo. ¿Mañana te parece bien?

 **Credence:** _(Sonríe)_ Sí, estoy deseando empezar. _(Coge el libro de encima de la mesa y se va)_

 **Theseus:** _(Mirando a Newt)_ Aunque todo esté aparentemente tranquilo, tened cuidado, hasta que no atrapen a Grindelwald no estaremos fuera de peligro.

 _(Llega una lechuza alterada y aleteando muy fuerte con correo urgente. Todos se alarman y van corriendo hacia la ventana)_

 **Theseus:** _(Cogiendo la carta)_ ¿Y esto? _(Alarmado)_ ¡Es de Dumbeldore! _(Lee y se queda perplejo)_ Lo que yo decía… Démonos prisa, Grindelwald está atacando Francia, el colegio Beauxbatons corre un grave peligro.

 **Queenie:** _(Preocupada)_ Pero Francia está muy lejos…

 **Newt:** Eso no es problema. Queenie, por favor, quédate aquí con Jacob y Credence, si pasa algo, me gustaría que quede alguien de confianza que cuide de ellos. _(Girándose hacia Tina)_ Tina, antes de irte, hay algo importante que quiero decirte.

 **Tina:** _(Triste)_ Ya sé lo que vas a decirme: "Si me pasa algo, por favor, cuida bien de mis animales".

 **Newt:** Eso sí, pero hay otra cosa que quiero decirte _(Tina se sorprende un poco)_ , mis animales son muy importantes para mí, pero hay otra cosa que es igual de importante.

 **Tina:** _(Extrañada)_ ¿El qué?

 **Newt:** Tú. Te quiero y necesitaba que lo supieras.

 **Tina:** _(Besa a Newt)_ Yo también te quiero.

 **Newt:** _(Preocupado)_ Grindelwald es mucho más fuerte que todos nosotros juntos, debemos tener mucho cuidado. _(Girándose hacia Queenie)_ Queenie, si pasa algo, por favor, usa mi traslador y ven en nuestra ayuda. ¿Sabes cómo se usa?

 **Queenie:** _(Asiente)_ También hay de estos en Norteamérica.

 **Newt:** _(Asiente)_ Bien.

 _(Theseus y Newt cogen sus viejas escobas de Quidditch. Van hacia los hipogrifos, Theseus monta en uno y Newt ayuda a Tina a montar en otro. Emprenden el vuelo hacia Francia)_

 _(Cuando_ _Theseus. Tina y Newt_ _ya ven de lejos la batalla descienden y se bajan de los hipogrifos, los acarician y les hacen una señal para indicarles que vuelvan a casa)_

 **Theseus:** _(Mirando a Tina y Newt)_ Bien, a partir de aquí iremos en escoba. Tina, tú ve con Newt.

 **Tina:** _(Asiente)_

 _(Montan en las escobas y empiezan a volar)_

 **Theseus:** _(Mirando a Tina y Newt)_ Yo me adentraré en pleno campo de batalla, vosotros quedaos por el principio.

 **Newt:** _(Asiente y ambos bajan de la escoba)_

 _(Un gran número de magos de Reino Unido y Francia luchan contra un gran ejército de magos oscuros, ínferis y dementores en una terrible batalla)_

 **Newt:** _(Se sorprende, mirando a los ínferis)_ Ínferis. Ahora entiendo el porqué de las desapariciones…Probablemente a esto se refería Grindelwald con lo de "Moriremos solo un poco". _(Mirando a Tina, preocupado)_ Ten mucho cuidado, por favor.

 **Tina:** _(Asiente)_ Tú también.

 _(Una bruja se gira hacia Newt y Tina)_

 **Leta:** Por fin has llegado… Te estaba esperando.

 **Newt:** _(Se sorprende y palidece un poco)_ Leta… _(Se coloca delante de Tina para protegerla)_

 **Leta:** Sí, no todo el mundo merece una segunda oportunidad. _(Pausa, enfadada)_ Yo… me he visto privada del uso de magia durante años como una sucia muggle. ¿Pero sabes qué? Eso se acabó, ahora vuelvo a tener varita, tengo más poderes que antes y tengo algo que te encantaría tener… _(Muestra unos huevos de dragón)_ ¿Preciosos, verdad? _(Pausa)_ Una pena que nunca lleguen a vivir… _(Hace el gesto de estamparlos contra el suelo)_

 **Newt:** _(Alarmado)_ ¡No!

 **Leta:** ¿Los quieres? _(Con malicia)_ ¡Pues vete a buscarlos! _(Los lanza lejos)_

 **Newt:** _(Monta en su escoba y vuela rápidamente para salvar los huevos)_

 **Leta:** _(Lanza un hechizo a Tina)_

 **Tina:** _(Sale despedida, se levanta y contraataca)_

 **Newt:** _(Coge los huevos)_

 **Leta:** _(Lanza un fuerte hechizo a Tina, haciendo que esta vuele por los aires, choque contra un gran árbol mágico y caiga inconsciente al suelo)_

 **Newt:** _(Ve lo que Leta le ha hecho a Tina)_ ¡No!

 **Leta:** _(Mira a Newt, ve que se dirige rápidamente hacia ella y hace un hechizo, que causa que su escoba se rompa en mil pedazos)_

 **Newt:** _(Cae, protegiendo los huevos de su bolsillo con su mano y brazo izquierdo. Alza la cabeza y ve a Leta, se levanta con dificultad y avanza hacia ella)_

 **Leta:** Te dije hace años que me vengaría. No me puedes decir que no te lo advertí, enfadado. _(Sonríe maliciosamente)_

 **Newt:** _(Muy enfadado)_ Puedo entender que quieras vengarte de mí, pero no puedo tolerar que hagas daño a mis amigos. _(Lanza un hechizo para atacar a Leta)_

 _(Leta y Newt se baten a duelo; otros magos y brujas realizan hechizos para acabar con los ínferis y ahuyentar a los dementores; Grindelwald sonríe viendo el caos)_

 _(Theseus se ve rodeado de ínferis y los mata, luego se acercan varios dementores y los ahuyenta todos de golpe con un patronus)_

 _(Dumbeldore observa lo que está sucediendo desde su despacho por medio de una bola de cristal)_

 _(Los Scamander, Jacob y Queenie están cogidos de la mano mirando al negro cielo y rogando por las vidas de sus familiares y amigos)_

 _(Leta y Newt siguen batiéndose a duelo, ya ambos exhaustos)_

 **Newt:** _(Lanza un hechizo que hace que Leta quede envuelta en una soga de forma inamovible y caiga al suelo. Se acerca a ella, cansado, satisfecho y enfadado)_ Ya te dije que no toleraría que hicieras daño a mis amigos. No me puedes decir que no te lo advertí. _(Sonríe maliciosamente) (Corre hacia Tina)_

 **Grindelwald:** _(Mira a Leta, con desprecio)_ Inútil, ¿cómo has podido dejarte vencer por ese mequetrefe?

 **Leta:** _(Mira a Grindelwald con odio)_

 **Grindelwald:** Te voy a enseñar cómo se hace… _(Se dirige hacia Newt y lo ataca con un expelliarmus)_

 **Newt:** _(Cae, gira la cabeza, ve a Grindelwald, se sorprende y se asusta, y se dispone a coger su varita)_

 **Grindelwald:** _(Ataca rápidamente, torturando a Newt con la maldición "Cruccio" durante largo rato)_

 **Newt:** _(Piensa en Tina, Queenie, Jacob, Credence, sus animales, su familia y Dumbeldore)_

 **Grindelwald:** _(Sigue atacando)_

 **Newt:** _(Piensa: "Queenie, ayuda por favor")_

 _(En casa de los Scamander)_

 **Queenie:** _(Se sobresalta)_ ¡Es Newt!, está pidiendo ayuda.

 **Credence:** _(Preocupado)_ ¿Qué le ha pasado y dónde está? _(Enfadado)_ ¡Estoy harto de que nadie quiera decirme nada!

 **Queenie:** _(Tratando de calmarlo)_ Está bien, pero prométeme que mantendrás la calma.

 **Credence:** _(Asiente)_

 **Queenie:** _(Triste)_ Está en Francia, luchando junto a Theseus y Tina en la guerra contra Grindelwald.

 **Credence:** _(Alterado)_ ¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Y cómo se supone que vamos a ayudarlo?!

 **Queenie:** Tranquilízate, Newt me ha dejado su traslador, así podré ir a ayudarlo en cuestión de segundos.

 **Credence:** ¡Yo también voy!

 **Jacob:** ¡Y yo!

 **Queenie:** Ni hablar, es muy peligroso.

 **Credence:** Pero son nuestros amigos. No podremos luchar, pero sí podemos mantenernos ocultos y estar junto a ellos cuando todo esto acabe.

 **Queenie:** Esta bien… Pero no hagáis nada peligroso.

 _(Todos se colocan en el traslador)_

 _(Grindelwald sigue atacando a Newt, cuando este ya está tan débil que no puede levantarse, le lanza un "Sectumsempra" para rematar, sonríe viendo cómo sufre y se desangra, y se va)_

 _(Queenie, Credence y Jacob llegan al campo de batalla por medio del traslador, ven la masacre y se horrorizan. Ven a Tina y a Newt y corren hacia a ellos)_

 **Queenie:** _(Corre hacia Newt)_ Jacob, mira a ver si Tina está bien. _(Le toma el pulso en el cuello y suspira)_ Menos mal, está vivo…

 **Jacob:** _(Mirando a Queenie)_ Tina también, y no parece que esté herida.

 **Credence:** _(Mira a sus amigos, mira la masacre, ve a Grindelwald, comienza a respirar con angustia, se transforma en un obscurus y comienza a arrasar con todo)_ **Queenie:** _(Alterada)_ ¡Credence no!

 _(Credence arrasa con todos los ínferis y dementores y con gran parte de los magos oscuros, Grindelwald, al ver la situación, huye llevándose consigo a los magos oscuros leales) (Theseus corre hacia Tina y Newt y se espanta al ver la situación) (Credence vuelve a su forma original y cae exhausto junto a sus amigos)_

 **Jacob:** _(Mirando el campo de batalla y a sus amigos)_ Esto es una masacre…

 **Queenie:** _(Saca su varita)_ Hay que remediar esto… _(Hace el hechizo "Vulnera Sanetum" tres veces sobre Newt y detiene los efectos del "Sectumsempra")_

 _(Dumbeldore aparece junto a un grupo de aurores, que detienen a los magos oscuros que consiguieron apresar –entre ellos Leta Lestrange–)_

 **Dumbeldore:** _(Se dirige a Leta)_ Me duele mucho ver que una de mis alumnas haya acabado convirtiéndose en esto. _(Pausa)_ Pero me duele más aún el que no hayas intentado detener a Grindelwald cuando veías como atacaba a, quien en otro tiempo, fue para ti, algo más que un simple amigo.

 **Leta:** _(Baja la cabeza)_

 **Dumbeldore:** _(Dirigiéndose a los aurores)_ Llevadlos a Azkaban. _(Se coloca cerca de los magos británicos que han sobrevivido –tanto ilesos como heridos– y hace un hechizo para llevarlos a todos al castillo)_


	11. Capítulo 11: Hogwarts

**Capítulo 11: Hogwarts**

 _(En Hogwarts)_

 **Tina:** _(Se despierta, confundida)_ ¿Dónde estoy?

 **Enfermera:** Está usted en Hogwarts, señorita Goldstein.

 **Tina:** _(Extrañada)_ ¿Cómo sabe usted mi nombre?

 **Enfermera:** Su hermana me lo acaba de decir.

 **Tina:** _(Sorprendida)_ ¿Queenie está aquí?

 **Enfermera:** Sí, ella y el muggle que la acompañaba acaban de irse. Dumbeldore les ha dejado quedarse en una habitación cerca de aquí mientras os recuperáis.

 **Tina:** ¿Os? _(Se gira, preocupada)_ ¡Credence, Newt! ¿Pero qué ha pasado?

 **Enfermera:** El obscurial está bien, solo está agotado, pero no es de extrañar, usó casi toda su energía para salvaros.

 **Tina:** _(Conmovida)_ ¿Credence nos ha salvado?

 **Enfermera:** Según Dumbeldore, él fue quien acabó con la mayoría de ínferis, dementores y magos oscuros. Es todo un héroe.

 **Tina:** _(Sorprendida)_ No me esperaba eso de él. _(Sonríe y mira a Credence –quien duerme plácidamente– agradecida) (Seria)_ ¿Y cómo está Newt?

 **Enfermera:** Más o menos, pero él es el que se ha llevado la peor parte. Se fracturó el brazo al caer de la escoba tratando de salvar los huevos de dragón y fue atacado por Grindelwald cuando intentaba protegerla.

 **Tina:** _(Sorprendida)_ ¿Newt se enfrentó a Grindelwald tratando de protegerme?

 **Enfermera:** Bueno, más bien Grindelwald se enfrentó a él. Le atacó tan rápido que no tuvo tiempo de defenderse. Debe de quererla mucho, no todo el mundo es capaz de proteger lo que más ama cuando eso incluye una caída de más de 10 m de altura; enfrentarse a Leta Lestrange y detenerla, sabiendo que la llevarán presa a Azkaban; y soportar los ataques de un mago oscuro como Grindelwald, cuando estos incluyen la maldición "Cruccio" y el "Sectumsempra".

 **Tina:** _(Se sorprende y mira a Newt con ternura)_ Sin duda, es más fuerte de lo que parece.

 **Enfermera:** _(Mira a Newt y sonríe)_ Y desde luego, da igual que tenga 15 años o 30, este chico no cambia. _(Le muestra a Tina los huevos de dragón)_ Traía esto en su bolsillo, creo que es mejor que los guarde usted, en el colegio no se pueden tener criaturas mágicas.

 **Tina:** _(Esboza una sonrisa)_ Gracias, los cuidaré bien. _(Se dirige hacia la puerta y se gira)_ ¿Puedo venir a verlos luego?

 **Enfermera:** Como quiera, pero me da que estos dos van a dormir como troncos, por lo menos, hasta mañana. _(Sonríe)_ **Tina:** _(Sonríe)_

 **Enfermera:** ¡Ah, casi se me olvida! Dele las gracias a su hermana, si no llega a ser por ella, muchos más magos hubieran muerto, incluido el Sr. Scamander.

 **Tina:** _(Sonríe)_ Lo haré.

 _(Va hacia la habitación de Queenie y Jacob y toca en la puerta)_

 **Queenie:** _(Abre la puerta, ve a Tina y la abraza)_ ¡Tina! Me alegro de que estés bien.

 **Tina:** _(Sonríe)_ Yo me alegro de que ya haya pasado el peligro.

 **Queenie:** _(La invita a pasar)_ No del todo.

 **Tina:** _(Extrañada)_ ¿Qué quieres decir?

 **Queenie:** Grindelwald ha vuelto a escapar, se dio a la fuga en cuanto vio el obscurus.

 **Tina:** _(Sorprendida)_ ¿Cómo es que Dumbeldore no se enfrentó a él?

 **Queenie:** _(Se encoge de hombros)_ Supongo que no es fácil enfrentase a alguien que, tiempo atrás, ocupó un lugar muy importante en tu corazón.

 **Tina:** Bueno, Newt lo hizo…

 **Queenie:** _(Sonríe)_ Bueno, Newt nos demostró a todos que es más fuerte y valiente de lo que aparenta.

 **Tina:** _(Sonríe)_ Y hablando de Newt … Gracias. Me siento orgullosa de que seas una Pukwudgie.

 **Queenie:** _(Sonríe)_ Para eso están las hermanas.

 _(Llega Jacob junto a un elfo doméstico)_

 **Jacob:** Y para esto están los amigos… _(Les muestra una bandeja de panes y bollos con forma de animales fantásticos recién horneados)_

 _(Tina y Queenie sonríen y cogen un bollo)_

 **Jacob:** Tina, me alegra ver que estás bien _. (Pausa)_ Aunque me gustaría que Credence y Newt los probaran.

 **Tina:** _(Sonríe)_ Puedes hacerles unos mañana para desayunar.

 **Jacob:** Buena idea, y por cierto, me encanta este sitio. Ahora entiendo por qué Newt dijo que era la mejor escuela de magia del mundo. Solo he visto la cocina y ya quiero vivir aquí.

 _(Tina y Queenie ríen, Dumbeldore llega y coge un bollo)_

 **Dumbeldore:** Si queréis, yo mismo puedo enseñaros el castillo.

 **Tina:** _(Sonríe)_ Usted debe de ser el Profesor Dumbeldore.

 **Dumbeldore:** Así es, ¿cómo lo has adivinado?

 **Tina:** _(Sonríe)_ Newt me ha hablado mucho de usted.

 **Dumbeldore:** Ah, Newt, cuando se despierte tengo que felicitarlo, ha tenido valor para hacer algo que yo no he sido capaz de hacer. ¿Sabe? Hace falta un gran valor para enfrentarse a los enemigos, pero se necesita aún más valor para enfrentarse los amigos. _(Pausa)_ Por cierto, ¿qué ha pasado con los huevos de dragón?

 **Tina:** _(Se sorprende)_ ¿Cómo…?

 **Dumbeldore:** _(Ríe)_ Sé más cosas de lo que la mayoría de gente piensa. _(Pausa)_ Ah, y he de daros la enhorabuena, no todo el mundo es capaz de hacer que un obscurial aprenda a controlar sus poderes. Y ese chico, Credence, es un gran héroe, no solo ha aprendido a confiar y a dominar la magia oscura en muy poco tiempo, sino que también se ha vuelto muy valiente, tanto que fue capaz de arrasar con casi todo un ejército él solo. Tiene valor, de eso no hay duda. Me pregunto a qué casa hubiera pertenecido aquí en Hogwarts…

 _(Al día siguiente, por la mañana: Tina entra en la enfermería, ve que Newt se está despertando y corre a abrazarlo, él hace una mueca de dolor y ella se aparta rápidamente y le sonríe)_

 **Tina:** Gracias por protegerme.

 **Newt:** _(Sonríe, se gira y ve a Credence)_

 **Tina:** Está bien, solo está cansado. Él fue quien venció al ejército de Grindelwald.

 **Newt:** _(Alza las cejas en señal de sorpresa)_ ¿Cómo…?

 **Tina:** Usó su fuerza oscura.

 **Newt:** _(Sorprendido)_ ¿Cómo es posible que haya sobrevivido?

 **Tina:** Ha aprendido a controlarla, ya no creo que suponga un peligro para él, Dumbeldore dice que probablemente llegue a ser un gran mago con un poco de entrenamiento, y que su obscurus puede sernos muy útil en las próximas batallas contra Grindelwald.

 **Newt:** _(Sorprendido)_ ¿Grindelwald ha escapado?

 **Tina:** Sí, pero de momento no creo que vuelva a atacar. Probablemente pase un tiempo buscando la Piedra de la Resurrección para crear un nuevo y más poderoso ejército de ínferis.

 **Newt:** ¿Por qué Dumbeldore no intenta detenerlo?

 **Tina:** Queenie dice que no está preparado todavía, pero que, cuando llegue el momento, actuará por el bien común.

 **Newt:** ¿Y qué ha ocurrido con Leta?

 **Tina:** Ha sido enviada a Azkaban, Dumbeldore estaba muy disgustado con ella, no tanto por unirse a Grindelwald, sino más bien por no hacer nada cuando Grindelwald te atacaba después de todo lo que pasasteis juntos.

 **Newt:** Por lo que veo, eso ya no significa nada para ella. Y tampoco para mí, por mí, puede pudrirse en Azkaban, nunca le perdonaré lo que ha hecho.

 _(Credence se despierta)_

 **Credence:** ¿Estamos en Hogwarts?

 **Tina:** _(Le sonríe)_ Sí, estamos a salvo.

 **Credence:** _(Mira a Newt)_ ¿Vosotros estáis bien?

 **Newt:** _(Le sonríe)_ Sí, gracias a ti, y a Queenie.

 _(Jacob entra con un carrito lleno de panes y bollos)_

 **Jacob:** Y ahora, gracias a mí.

 _(Los magos y brujas cuchichean y ríen. Newt y Credence le sonríen y Jacob les da una bandeja con el desayuno)_

 **Newt:** _(Se sobresalta)_ ¡Ahora que me acuerdo, ¿qué ha pasado con los huevos de dragón?!

 **Tina:** _(Sonríe)_ Están a salvo, en tu maleta.

 **Newt:** ¿Y dónde están Queenie y Theseus?, no los veo por aquí.

 **Tina:** Queenie está dando el desayuno a todos tus animales, y tu hermano ha decidido ir por fin a esa misión en Noruega.

 _(Entra Dumbeldore)_

 **Dumbeldore:** Veo que ya estáis despiertos. Quería felicitaros a los dos, habéis hecho un gran trabajo, y por ello tengo un regalo para vosotros. Para ti, Credence, estos libros de magia, te serán muy útiles _(le entrega una pila de libros)_ , y para ti Newt, tengo una buena noticia: tu libro ya ha pasado a formar parte de la lista de libros del colegio, ahora todos los magos y brujas podrán conocer esas maravillosas criaturas que tan importantes son para ti y para todo el mundo mágico.

 **Newt:** _(Sonríe)_ Gracias Profesor.

 **Dumbeldore:** _(En voz alta, dirigiéndose a todo el mundo)_ Y me complace anunciaros a todos que estáis invitados al baile de Hogwarts este viernes. El evento será para conmemorar esta victoria, la fiesta comenzará a medio día y terminará por la noche. Todo el mundo puede asistir, incluso los alumnos más jóvenes. Espero que no faltéis.

 _(Los magos y brujas hablan y comentan contentos la petición)_

 **Newt:** _(Sonríe y mira a Tina a los ojos)_ Tina, ¿quieres venir al baile conmigo?

 **Tina:** ( _Sonríe)_ Nada me haría más feliz. _(Mirando a Credence)_ Oye Credence, ¿por qué no vas a dar una vuelta por el castillo después de desayunar?, quizá des con alguien especial a quien quieras invitar al baile.

 **Credence:** Pero no conozco a nadie…

 **Newt:** Eso da igual, tú ve al Gran Comedor a la hora de almorzar, que seguro que alguna alumna de sexto o séptimo año se fija en ti.

 **Credence:** _(Baja la cabeza tímidamente)_

 **Newt:** Y si no, no te preocupes, seguro que en el baile conoces a alguien. Pero ya que vamos a estar aquí un par de días, deberías aprovechar para hacer amigos.

 **Credence:** ¿Y en qué casa me coloco?

 **Newt:** Si quieres saberlo, pídele a Dumbeldore que te ponga el Sombrero Seleccionador, pero de todas formas eso no importa, ahí todo el mundo acaba mezclándose en las horas de descanso, ya verás como en todas las casas hay gente simpática.

 **Credence:** _(Sonríe)_ Ojalá hubiera podido estudiar aquí cuando era niño.

 **Dumbeldore:** Con tu edad ya no creo que un colegio sea la mejor opción, pero puedes aprender magia de todas formas, y además, eres libre de venir cada vez que quieras, Hogwarts siempre abrirá sus puertas a todos los magos de corazón puro. Hogwarts es nuestro hogar, pero también es el vuestro y siempre estaremos aquí para recibiros.

 **Credence:** _(Sonríe)_

 _(Por la noche, en la enfermería. Todos están durmiendo. Jacob se acerca sigilosamente y llama a Newt)_

 **Newt:** _(Dormido)_ Mmm… _(Tira de las mantas y se tapa)_

 **Jacob:** _(Lo sacude)_ Newt…

 **Newt:** _(Se despierta y se gira hacia Jacob, medio dormido)_ Jacob, ¿qué haces aquí?

 **Jacob:** Tengo algo muy importante que pedirte.

 **Newt:** _(Medio dormido)_ ¿Qué es eso tan importante que no puede esperar a por la mañana y hace que tengas que venir a despertarme en plena noche?

 **Jacob:** Me gustaría pedirte un favor: sé que el baile de este viernes es lo más bonito, mágico y romántico que podré disfrutar con Queenie en toda mi vida. Por eso me gustaría que le pidieras permiso a Dumbeldore para convertir el final del baile en una boda.

 **Newt:** _(Sonríe)_ Es una idea magnífica. Sería precioso. Por supuesto que se lo pediré. Tú solo procura no pensar en ello, que ya sabes cómo es Queenie…

 **Jacob:** _(Sonríe)_ Sí, es la persona más especial que he conocido y conoceré en toda mi vida.

 **Newt:** _(Sonríe)_

 **Jacob:** _(Sonríe)_ Gracias, Newt, no sabes lo afortunado que me siento ahora mismo por tener un amigo mago.

 **Newt:** _(Sonríe)_ Buenas noches, Jacob.

 **Jacob:** _(Sonríe)_ Buenas noches.

 _(Por la mañana, en el Gran Comedor, Credence está sentado al final de la mesa de Huffelpuff, callado y con la cabeza bajada. Se acerca una alumna de séptimo)_

 **Clarice:** Hola, ¿eres nuevo en Hogwarts?

 **Credence:** _(Tímido)_ No estudio aquí, pero soy amigo de uno de los exalumnos que participó en la batalla.

 **Clarice:** ¿De quién?

 **Credence:** De Newt Scamander, el magizoólogo, él también fue un Huffelpuff.

 **Clarice:** Qué curioso, él estudió con mi primo, eran compañeros de clase. Por cierto, aún no nos hemos presentado, yo soy Clarice Evans.

 **Credence:** Yo Credence.

 **Clarice:** ¿Tú también eres mago, Credence?

 **Credence:** Bueno, más o menos. Cuando era pequeño mis padres murieron y crecí en un internado, cuando cumplí 18 fui adoptado por una mujer que odiaba a los magos, y me vi obligado a reprimir del todo mis poderes. Pero Newt y Tina me están enseñando lo que no aprendí cuando era niño.

 **Clarice:** ¿Quién es Tina?

 **Credence:** Una buena amiga, o quizá la novia, de Newt.

 **Clarice:** Ah… Y oye Credence, ¿cuánto tiempo vas a estar en el colegio?

 **Credence:** Por lo menos hasta el viernes, Dumbeldore nos invitó al baile y mis amigos quieren ir.

 **Clarice:** No me extraña, es muy divertido, ¿tú ya tienes pareja?

 **Credence:** _(Niega con la cabeza)_ No conozco a nadie en el colegio, excepto a Dumbeldore y a mis amigos.

 **Clarice:** ¿Quieres que vayamos juntos? Yo tampoco tengo pareja, y pareces un chico interesante.

 **Credence:** _(Tímido)_ Está bien.

 **Clarice:** Bueno, tengo clase, nos vemos luego, a la hora del almuerzo.

 **Credence:** _(Tímido)_ Adiós.

 **Clarice:** _(Se va)_

 **Credence:** _(Sonríe y se sonroja)_

 **Newt:** _(Aparece detrás de Credence y sonríe)_ Te dije que era más fácil de lo que creías, y no me equivocaba.

 **Credence:** _(Se sobresalta)_ Newt… ¿Estabas espiándome?

 **Newt:** En realidad venía a desayunar, pero cuando os vi preferí no interrumpiros.

 **Credence:** _(Sonríe) (Serio)_ He estado ojeando los libros que Dumbeldore me dio, casi todos los magos pertenecen a una familia de magos. Si yo tengo poderes, ¿eso significa que mi padre o mi madre eran magos?

 **Newt:** No necesariamente, también puedes ser mago si algún antepasado tuyo lo fue, aunque tus padres fueran muggles.

 **Credence:** _(Se entristece)_ Bueno, supongo que eso es algo que nunca sabré.

 **Newt:** ¿No recuerdas nada de cuando eras pequeño?

 **Credence:** _(Niega)_ Me crie en un internado inglés hasta los 12, luego, no sé por qué, fui trasladado a un orfanato de Norteamérica, a los 18 fui adoptado por Mary Lou Barebone, y ya sabes el resto.

 **Newt:** Quizá pueda averiguar algo si me dices el internado en el que creciste.

 **Credence:** Se llamaba Orfanato de Wool.

 **Newt:** Cuando tenga tiempo indagaré en el asunto a ver si averiguo algo, pero no te prometo nada, es muy complicado.

 **Credence:** _(Sonríe)_ Solo el intentarlo ya es un bonito detalle.


	12. Cap 12: ¿Quién es Credence en realidad?

**Capítulo 12: ¿Quién es Credence en realidad?**

 _(Newt toca en la puerta del dormitorio de Tina, Queenie y Jacob)_

 **Tina:** _(Abre la puerta medio dormida y en pijama y se sorprende al ver a Newt)_ ¡Newt…!

 **Newt:** Cámbiate y prepárate rápido tengo que hablar contigo de algo importante.

 **Tina:** _(Seria)_ ¿No es nada malo?, ¿no?

 **Newt:** _(Sonríe)_ Que va, todo lo contrario. Pero date prisa y no digas a nadie que vienes conmigo.

 **Tina:** _(Extrañada)_ Vale.

 _(Un rato más tarde. Tina y Newt pasean por el puente de Hogwarts)_

 **Tina:** ¿Qué es eso tan importante que tenías que decirme?

 **Newt:** Antes de nada, prométeme que mantendrás en secreto lo que te diga y que no dejarás que Queenie te lea la mente y se entere.

 **Tina:** _(Extrañada)_ Vale.

 **Newt:** Jacob vino a verme anoche y me dijo que si podía pedirle permiso a Dumbeldore para convertir el final del baile del viernes en un salón de bodas.

 **Tina:** _(Sonríe emocionada)_ ¿Y qué le dijiste?

 **Newt:** Que sí por supuesto. Necesito que, cuando te avise, te lleves a Queenie un momento mientras cambian el salón para darle la sorpresa. Y, no sé cómo lo harás, pero tienes que cambiar su vestido por uno de novia cuando entre.

 **Tina:** _(Sonríe emocionada)_ Dalo por hecho.

 **Newt:** _(Sonríe)_ Genial. Enviaré una lechuza a Theseus y otra a mis padres. Y si quieres invitar a algún amigo o familiar, este es el momento.

 **Tina:** _(Sonríe)_

 _(Viernes por la mañana. Credence, Newt, Jacob y Theseus se preparan para el baile en una habitación. Tina y Queenie se preparan en otra habitación. Los Scamanders montan un hipogrifo cada uno con sus ropas de gala) (Todos llegan al baile. Newt se sorprende al ver lo guapa que está Tina [pelo ondulado, vestido bajo azul agarrado al cuello y un maquillaje discreto], Jacob se sorprende al ver lo guapa que está Queenie [pelo rizado, vestido bajo rosa y un maquillaje con colores pastel] y Credence busca a Clarice y sonríe al ver lo guapa que está [vestido amarillo pálido, bajo y pelo semirecogido])_

 **Newt y Jacob:** _(Newt sonríe mirando a Tina y Jacob a Queenie)_ Estáis preciosas.

 **Queenie:** _(Sonríe)_ Vosotros también estáis muy guapos.

 _(Jacob y Newt invitan a Queenie y a Tina a bailar)_

 _(Todos bailan muy felices)_

 _(Hacia el final del baile. Jacob le hace un gesto a Newt y Newt avisa a Tina. Tina asiente y se dirige hacia Queenie)_

 **Tina:** Queenie, ¿puedes venir un momento? Se me ha soltado algo del vestido y necesito que me lo arregles.

 **Queenie:** Claro.

 _(Las hermanas Goldstein van a su habitación)_

 _(Dumbeldore transforma la sala en un salón de bodas. Jacob se coloca y Newt se coloca a su lado como su padrino)_

 _(Queenie arregla el vestido a Tina y ambas salen hacia el Gran Comedor. Antes de llegar)_

 **Tina:** Hey, Queenie, tienes algo raro en el vestido…

 **Queenie:** _(Se gira)_ ¿Qué es?

 **Tina:** Estate quieta y mira al frente, para poder arreglártelo.

 **Queenie:** _(Obedece)_

 **Tina:** _(Hace un hechizo y le cambia el vestido a uno de novia)_

 **Queenie:** _(Ve que ha cambiado el color de su vestido de rosa a blanco)_ ¿Qué has hecho?

 **Tina:** _(Sonríe)_ Entra y lo verás.

 _(Entran al Gran Comedor y Queenie se sorprende)_

 **Queenie:** _(Se gira hacia Tina, impresionada)_ ¿Qué es esto?

 **Tina:** _(Sonríe)_ Tu momento especial.

 _(Suena música nupcial. Queenie sonríe y Tina la coge del brazo y la acompaña hasta el altar)_

 _(Dumbeldore casa a Queenie y a Jacob y estos se besan mientras todos sonríen y aplauden)_

 **Queenie:** _(Hacia el público)_ ¡Ahora toca lanzar el ramo!

 _(Todos se preparan para coger el ramo, incluidos los estudiantes más jóvenes. Queenie lanza el ramo y lo coge Tina)_

 **Tina:** _(Sonríe y mira a Newt con una mueca de humor)_

 **Newt:** _(Sonríe y ríe un poco)_

 **Theseus:** _(Pone una mano sobre el hombro de Newt y bromea)_ Tú tómatelo con calma.

 **Newt:** _(Lo mira de reojo con una sonrisita de medio lado)_

 _(Todos se despiden de Dumbeldore y le dan las gracias por todo)_

 _(Todos llegan a casa de los Scamander)_

 **Newt:** Hogar, dulce hogar... Ya tenía ganas de volver.

 **Credence:** A mí no me hubiera importado quedarme en Hogwarts una temporada más, o incluso como alumno interno.

 **Newt:** _(Sonríe)_

 **Sra. Scamander:** _(Sonríe)_ Parece mentira la de cosas que han pasado en una semana: os habéis enfrentado a Grindelwald, _(mirando a Newt)_ a ti casi te mata _(mirando a Credence)_ y tú los salvaste a todos, Leta Lestrange está en la cárcel, Grindelwald ha vuelto a huir, Jacob y Queenie se han casado y todos hemos vuelto a casa sanos y salvos.

 **Theseus:** _(Pícaro)_ Has olvidado que Tina ha cogido el ramo…

 **Tina:** _(Se sonroja)_

 **Sra. Scamander:** _(Mira a su hijo y suspira. Mira a Queenie y a Jacob)_ ¿Y qué será lo siguiente para los recién casados?

 **Jacob:** Descansar y planear la Luna de Miel.

 **Sr. Scamander:** ¿Ya sabéis dónde vais a ir?

 **Queenie:** No, aún no. Pero quiero que sea a algún lugar tranquilo.

 **Newt:** _(Sonríe)_ Yo sé un lugar ideal, con sol, playas y mucha tranquilidad.

 **Queenie:** ¿Por qué no venís con nosotros?

 **Tina:** Pero es vuestra Luna de Miel…

 **Queenie:** No pasa nada, os merecéis un descanso. Además a Jacob no le importa y Newt está deseando viajar para ver animales.

 **Newt:** Yo no…

 **Queenie:** Tranquilo, no hace falta que digas nada, estáis los dos invitados.

 **Newt:** Gracias, pero antes tengo algo importante que hacer.

 _(Tina lo mira extrañada y Queenie sorprendida)_

 **Queenie:** _(Sonríe)_ No pasa nada, eso está primero. Mucha suerte.

 **Tina:** _(Mira a Queenie y Newt un poco preocupada)_

 **Queenie:** _(Mira a Tina, susurrando)_ Luego te cuento, no te preocupes, no tiene que ver con nada de lo que piensas. _(Mirando a Newt)_ ¿Cuándo te vas?

 **Newt:** Pensaba ir ahora para volver lo más pronto posible.

 **Sra. Scamander:** _(Mirando a Newt)_ ¿No deberías descansar un poco? Acabamos de llegar.

 **Tina:** _(Bromeando)_ No creo que eso sea un problema.

 _(Newt toca en la puerta del Orfanato de Wool. Todo es muy tétrico. Abre una señora mayor con cara de bruja malvada)_

 **Sra. Wool:** ¿Quién es usted y qué anda buscando?

 **Newt:** No sé si recordará a un chico que se llamaba Credence, pelo negro, mirada triste… Estuvo aquí cuando era pequeño, ahora acaba de cumplir 21.

 **Sra. Wool:** _(Recuerda)_ Ah… Credence, ya me acuerdo, era un niño muy raro. ¿Qué pasa con él?

 **Newt:** Yo he estado cuidando de él durante los últimos meses, pero ahora que ya es mayor de edad y no tiene un tutor legal le gustaría saber quienes son sus padres. ¿Se acuerda de algo o guarda los archivos de su partida de nacimiento?

 **Sra. Wool:** Creo que esos documentos están en los archivos del sótano, _(pausa)_ si es capaz de encontrarlos, son suyos.

 **Newt:** _(Sonríe)_ Gracias.

 _(La Sra. Wool le da la llave y se va. Newt abre, sale un montón de polvo, tose un poco, se quita las telarañas de encima y hace el hechizo "Lumos". Newt busca durante horas entre cajas y cajas)_

 _(En casa de Queenie y Jacob. Tina y Queenie están en el salón)_

 **Tina:** Oye, ¿tú sabes adónde ha ido Newt?, ¿no es cierto?

 **Queenie:** Sí, ha ido al orfanato en el que creció Credence, por lo visto le gustaría averiguar más cosas de su pasado, y Newt le ha dicho que le ayudaría.

 **Tina:** _(Sonríe)_ Ojalá consiga algo.

 _(Por la noche, Newt sigue buscando, ve una caja que pone "Credence Hitchens", se sorprende, la coge y comienza a buscar. Encuentra lo que buscaba, comienza a leer y se sorprende mucho. Sale del sótano)_

 **Newt:** _(Sonríe)_ Muchas gracias, ya encontré lo que buscaba.

 **Sra. Wool:** Es usted un joven muy persistente…

 **Newt:** _(Sonríe)_ Si no le importa, me lo llevo.

 **Sra. Wool:** Como quiera, yo ya no los necesito.

 **Newt:** _(Sonríe)_ Muchas gracias. _(Se va)_

 _(De madrugada, Newt se teletransporta a casa. La casa está a oscuras. Tina va al salón en pijama, casi dormida)_

 **Newt:** _(Ve a Tina)_ Siento haberte despertado.

 **Tina:** _(Medio dormida)_ No pasa nada, ¿encontraste algo?

 **Newt:** Sí, encontré justo lo que buscaba.

 **Tina:** _(Se espabila de golpe, sorprendida)_ Eso es genial.

 **Credence:** _(Va al salón en pijama, prácticamente dormido)_ ¿Newt…?

 **Newt:** _(Sonríe)_ Credence, tengo algo importante para ti. He averiguado quiénes fueron tus padres.

 **Credence:** _(Se espabila de golpe, muy sorprendido)_

 **Newt:** Tu madre era una bruja, se llamaba Isla Black. También asistió a Hogwarts, fue una Slytherin. La familia Black es una familia muy importante de magos, pero también es muy conservadora, no acepta a los muggles ni a los mestizos. Y tu padre era muggle, se llamaba Robert Hitchens. Cuando tu madre se casó, fue desterrada de la familia, y mientras estaban viviendo en las afueras naciste tú, nadie de tu familia lo supo. Tus padres te dejaron en el orfanato y murieron poco después por razones desconocidas.

 **Credence:** _(Aún en shock)_ Muchas gracias, nunca pensé que llegaría a saber quiénes fueron mis padres, y mucho menos, que mi madre perteneciera a una reconocida familia de magos.

 **Newt:** _(Sonríe)_

 **Credence:** _(Sonríe)_ No sé cómo agradecerte todo lo que me has ayudado…

 **Newt:** _(Sonríe)_ Con verte feliz y a salvo me basta. Además, tú también nos has ayudado mucho a nosotros, ¿olvidas que arrasaste con un ejército entero tú solo?

 **Credence:** _(Sonríe)_ Haría cualquier cosa por mis amigos.

 **Newt:** _(Sonríe)_ Hubieras sido un Griffindor estupendo.

 **Credence:** _(Sonríe)_ Hablando de Hogwarts… Mientras estéis de viaje, ¿crees que a Dumbeldore le importaría que me quedara allí? Con él estaría seguro. Además, podría aprender mucho en la biblioteca y estrenar la escoba que me regalaste.

 **Newt:** _(Sonríe)_ Es una idea estupenda. Mañana mismo le escribo una carta. _(Bosteza)_ Si no te importa, ahora me voy a la cama, me muero de sueño.

 **Credence:** _(Sonríe)_ Buenas noches, y gracias por todo.

 **Newt:** _(Sonríe somnoliento)_ Para eso están los amigos…


	13. Capítulo 13: ¿Fin?

**Capítulo 13: ¿Fin?**

 _(En casa de Queenie y Jacob. Queenie está terminando de preparar las maletas, Newt está sentado en la mesa del salón mientras espera a que Tina y Jacob terminen de trabajar. Queenie sale sin que Newt, absorto en sus pensamientos, se de cuenta)_

 **Queenie:** _(Le lee la mente a Newt. Emocionada, con lágrimas en los ojos, chilla)_ ¡Sí, claro que puedes!

 **Newt:** _(Se asusta, pega un brinco y se cae de la silla. Aún sobresaltado, mirando a Queenie)_ ¿Quieres dejar de hacer eso?

 _(Entra Jacob)_

 **Jacob:** _(Se extraña y se ríe un poco al ver a Newt. Bromeando)_ Newt, ¿no estarías más cómodo en una silla?

 **Newt:** _(Levantándose y colocando la silla)_ Y lo estaba, antes de que tu mujer casi me mate de un susto.

 **Jacob:** _(Ríe un poco, mirando a Queenie)_ Pero ¿qué le has hecho?

 _(Entra Tina)_

 **Queenie:** Nada. _(Sonríe)_ Ya estamos todos, ¿vamos?

 _(Todos sonríen en señal de afirmación)_

 **Queenie:** Pero, ¿no iréis a ir así vestidos? _(Agita la varita y cambia la ropa a todos a ropa de verano)_ Ahora sí estamos listos. _(Sonríe)_

 _(Credence aprende vuelo en Hogwarts)_

 _(Tina, Newt, Queenie y Jacob viajan en barco)_

 _(Credence juega al Quidditch –con un uniforme de Griffindor en el puesto de guardián– contra Ravenclaw y Clarice lo anima)_

 _(Tina, Newt, Queenie y Jacob llegan a la selva y van a ver sus "casitas vecinas")_

 **Tina:** _(Deja las cosas y mira la habitación)_ Está bastante bien, solo espero que no haya demasiados bichos.

 **Newt:** _(Mirando a Tina)_ Es la selva, los habrá seguro. Pero no te preocupes, he traído repelente.

 **Tina:** _(Sorprendida)_ ¿Tú vas a matar a los bichos?

 **Newt:** ¿Quién ha dicho "matar"? Yo no sé qué será para ti repeler, pero para mí significa ahuyentar sin causar daño físico o moral.

 **Tina:** Ya decía yo… _(Sonríe)_

 **Queenie:** Por fin una acampada con baño, ahora mi único problema serán esos horribles bichos.

 **Jacob:** _(Se tira a la cama)_ Con una cama así en bichos es en lo último que pienso. _(Sonríe pícaramente a Queenie)_ ¿Quieres probarla?

 **Queenie:** Sé lo que piensas, _(pausa)_ y me encanta, _(desanimada)_ pero primero hay que colocar las cosas.

 **Jacob:** Menos mal que eres bruja y puedes hacer eso en cuestión de segundos. _(Sonríe pícaramente a Queenie)_

 **Queenie:** _(Sonríe pícaramente a Jacob, ordena todo, y se tira a besarle)_

 _(Tina y Newt salen de la casa)_

 **Newt:** _(Mirando a Tina)_ ¿Te apetece explorar un poco?

 **Tina:** Claro, voy a a avisar a Queenie y Jacob, por si quieren venir.

 **Newt:** _(Ve que las ventanas están cerradas)_ Creo que ellos ya tienen plan. _(Ríe)_

 **Tina:** _(Se fija en las ventanas)_ Uy, creo que tienes razón. _(Ríe)_

 _(Tina y Newt empiezan a caminar)_

 _(Tina y Newt pasean por la densa selva tropical)_

 **Newt:** _(Sonríe y suspira)_ Me encanta esto… es tan relajante… _(Una planta parecida al lazo del diablo pero de color verde le atrapa por el tobillo y lo deja colgando boca abajo) (Grita)_

 **Tina:** ¡Newt!

 **Newt:** _(Va a coger la varita pero se le cae) (Una especie de serpiente de hierba se acerca a su cara y le besa con su lengua similar a la de un camaleón) (Aparta la cara)_

 _(La serpiente le dice: "¿Esss que no quieresss (pausa) bessarme?")_ ¡No! Tina, échame un cable, por favor.

 **Tina:** _(Ríe)_ Está bien. _(Agita la varita y rompe el nudo)_

 **Newt:** _(Cae y recoge la varita) (Con tono despectivo)_ Gracias.

 **Tina:** _(Ríe)_ Perdón, es que no esperaba que una serpiente de hierba se enamorara de ti.

 **Newt:** _(Refunfuña)_

 _(Siguen caminando)_

 **Tina:** _(Es atrapada por la misma planta)_

 **Newt:** _(Ríe)_ Eso te pasa por burlarte de mí.

 **Tina:** _(Asustada)_ Lo siento, ayúdame, por favor.

 **Newt:** _(Medio en broma)_ Mmm…, me lo pensaré. _(La serpiente comienza a acercarse a la cara de Tina, se pone serio, hace un hechizo rápidamente y coge a Tina antes de que caiga)_

 **Tina:** _(Aún algo asustada)_ Gracias.

 **Newt:** No hay de qué. _(Pausa y mira al sol)_ Vamos, ya casi es la hora de comer.

 _(Tina y Newt llegan donde están Queenie y Jacob)_

 **Queenie:** _(Se sorprende al ver a Newt lleno de tierra)_ ¡Newt!, ¿qué te ha pasado?

 **Newt:** _(Mira a Tina –quien baja la mirada–, mira a Queenie)_ Dejémoslo en que me he caído.

 **Queenie:** _(Lee la mente a Newt)_ Desde luego Tina… que mala eres. _(Mirando a Newt)_ Tú en cambio eres todo un caballero, gracias por ayudar a mi hermana.

 **Newt:** _(Baja la mirada)_

 **Queenie:** Cambiando de tema,… ya está la comida.

 **Tina:** Genial, me muero de hambre.

 _(Todos están comiendo, un mono roba a Jacob su plátano)_

 **Jacob:** _(Mirando al mono)_ ¡Eh, ladrón, ese plátano es mío!

 **Newt:** _(Hace el hechizo "accio" y le devuelve el plátano a Jacob)_ Ten.

 _(El mono, molesto, abre un coco y derrama el agua encima de Jacob)_

 **Jacob:** _(Se sobresalta)_ ¡Eh! Que no he sido yo quien te ha quitado el plátano.

 _(Todos ríen –menos Jacob–)_

 _(El mono vuelve, abre otro coco y derrama el agua sobre Newt)_

 **Newt:** _(Se sobresalta)_ ¡Eh!

 _(Todos ríen –menos Newt–)_

 **Queenie:** ¿Qué os parece si, para que os limpiéis, vamos a la playa a darnos un baño?

 **Tina:** Me encantaría.

 **Jacob:** _(Sonríe imaginándose a Queenie en bañador)_

 _(Todos corren a cambiarse)_

 _(Todos corren al agua, nadan y juegan) (Tina y Newt bucean juntos; Queenie y Jacob miran el mar desde la arena)_

 **Jacob:** Cuanto tardan esos dos, ¿qué estarán haciendo?, ¿buscar la Atlántida?

 **Queenie:** No lo creo, eso está mucho más al norte.

 **Jacob:** _(Mira a Queenie extrañado)_

 _(Tina y Newt salen del agua)_

 **Tina:** _(Dirigiéndose a_ _Queenie y Jacob_ _)_ Deberíais probar, hay un montón de especies preciosas.

 **Queenie:** _(Relajada)_ Quizá luego, se está muy bien en la arena.

 **Jacob:** Además, nadar cansa.

 **Newt:** _(Lo mira y alza las cejas)_ Pues no sabéis lo que os perdéis.

 _(Por la tarde: se está poniendo el sol, Tina y Newt pasean por la playa de la mano)_

 **Newt:** _(Se para)_ Tina, hay algo que quiero preguntarte desde hace algún tiempo.

 **Tina:** _(Mirando a Newt)_ ¿El qué?

 **Newt:** _(Muy nervioso)_ Yo, em… yo… _(Se arrodilla y saca una caja del bolsillo)_

 **Tina:** _(Se sorprende)_

 **Newt:** _(Abre la caja, pero el escarbato sale de la nada y le quita el anillo) (Mosqueado)_ ¡Venga ya! **Tina:** _(Ríe emocionada, coge a Newt del brazo para levantarlo y lo besa)_ Sí, sí quiero, aunque tengas que correr para recuperar mi anillo.

 **Newt:** _(Ríe un poco, sonríe y la besa)_

 _(Tina y Newt llegan a las casas; Queenie y Jacob están fuera buscando el escarbato entre los arbustos)_

 **Newt:** _(Con el escarbato cogido por el cuello)_ ¿Buscáis esto?

 **Jacob:** _(Cogiéndolo y guardándolo en la maleta)_ Lo siento, se escapó mientras alimentaba al calamar luminoso de muchos brazos. Espero que no os haya causado muchos problemas.

 _(Tina y Newt se miran, Queenie les lee la mente y se tira a abrazarlos)_

 **Queenie:** _(Emocionada)_ ¡Enhorabuena!

 **Jacob:** _(Desconcertado)_ ¿Pero qué ha pasado?

 **Queenie:** _(Emocionada)_ Mira sus manos.

 _(Tina y Newt le muestran los anillos y sonríen)_

 **Jacob:** _(Sonríe)_ Enhorabuena a los dos. _(Sonríe y los abraza)_

 **Tina y Newt:** Gracias.

 **Queenie:** _(Soltándolos)_ Parece que ahora ya somos una familia.

 **Tina:** _(Sonríe emocionada)_ Bueno, todavía no nos hemos casado.

 **Queenie:** No me refería a eso.

 **Tina:** _(Extrañada)_ ¿A qué te refieres entonces?

 **Queenie:** _(Mira a Jacob y sonríe emocionada)_ A que vais a ser tíos.

 **Tina y Newt:** _(Sonríen emocionados y los abrazan)_

 **Tina:** _(Emocionada)_ No me lo puedo creer, vais a ser padres…

 **Newt:** Enhorabuena a los dos.

 **Queenie y Jacob:** _(Sonríen)_ Gracias.

 _(Por la noche, Tina se tira ya en pijama sobre la cama)_

 **Tina:** _(Mirando a Newt)_ ¡Menudas vacaciones!

 **Newt:** Y que lo digas, se me hace raro tener que volver.

 **Tina:** _(Sentándose)_ Y a mí, pero hecho un poco de menos a Credence.

 **Newt:** Y yo, ya es parte de nuestra familia. Bueno, seguro que se está divirtiendo en Hogwarts, por lo menos ahí está seguro.

 **Tina:** _(Preocupada)_ Pero… ¿Y si Grindelwald ataca de nuevo?

 **Newt:** Mientras Dumbeldore esté en nuestro bando, no hay por qué temer.

 **Tina:** _(Sonríe)_ Supongo, aún así tenemos que estar muy alerta.

 _(Se ve cómo, en la oscuridad, Grindelwald vuelve a tener un gran ejército)_

 **Grindelwald:** _(Sonríe con maldad)_ Todo esto solo acaba de comenzar…


	14. Epílogo

A los que hayan llegado hasta el final de la historia **GRACIAS**.

Es la primera historia que escribo y publico, por lo que el mayor regalo que me podéis hacer es dejar un comentario. Las críticas –positivas, negativas o constructivas– me serían de gran ayuda para saber en qué puedo y debo mejorar (incluso si se trata de una falta de ortografía que se me haya pasado). No le he enseñado esto a nadie, ni a mis amigos ni a mi familia, así que un comentario de cualquier tipo sería lo que más agradecería en estos momentos. Si alguien me deja un comentario o responde a, al menos, a uno de estas preguntas, me hará muy feliz, incluso si la crítica es negativa.

¿Qué escenas os han gustado más?

¿Qué cambiaríais?

¿Qué añadiríais?

¿Qué eliminaríais?

¿Qué os ha parecido la historia?


End file.
